Note to Lunch
by Mat49324
Summary: Rachel receives a letter from me asking her if she'd like to do lunch. Will she accept? And is Conan given a chance to turn back to normal? Read and find out. I'll rate it T just in case. [Pairings: MyselfRachel and one more: RachelJimmy]
1. The Letter

(This is my 2nd "Detective Conan/Case Closed" story. I really hope someone will review my other story as well as this one. It's probably because there's no murder in it. It's alright, but I hope I get over 10 reviews. For now, just enjoy.)

Copyright 2006

It was a picture-perfect day and Rachel was walking home from her high school. She arrived at her dad, Richard Moore's detective agency and walked in the door. Richard was sitting at his desk, and Conan was sitting on the couch, taking a nap.

"Hey, dad," Rachel called out cheerfully.

"Hey, Rach, how was school?" Richard said to her. Conan had woke up from his nap in the meantime.

"It was great," Rachel answered.

"Oh, by the way, Rachel," Richard said, grabbing something from his desk.

"That new friend of yours stopped by earlier, wondering if you were here."

(**Flashback**)

I had just walked across the street to Detective Moore's agency holding a letter in my hand. I knocked on the door.

"It's open," I heard Richard's voice say.

I opened the door and stepped inside. Conan and Richard were inside, but Rachel wasn't.

"Um, isn't Rachel around?" I asked.

"Hey, aren't you that new friend Rachel told me about?" Richard asked me.

"Yeah, that's right," I said.

"I just came by because I wanted to give her something, that is, if she's here."

"She does live here, but she's at her high school right now," Richard said to me.

"Shouldn't you be there, too?"

"Heh, I thought someone might ask me that," I said.

"I'm already done with high school; I'm actually a recent graduate last May."

"Oh, congrats," Richard said, even if it seemed pretty late to say that.

"Thanks, so since Rachel isn't here, could you give this to her?" I said, handing Richard the letter.

"Sure, I'll give it to her when she comes home," Richard assured me.

"Thanks a lot," I said, and left for my apartment.

(end flashback.)

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

"You mean Mathew?" I asked.

"That's his name."

"Yeah, him," Dad answered.

"Since you weren't around, he asked me to give you this."

Dad handed me what Mathew wanted to give me. It was a letter neatly folded in at least 4 times, with a sunflower placed in between one of the folded areas. The front side had said, "To: Rachel from: Mathew." on it.

"Thanks, dad," I cheerfully said.

I gave him a kiss and went upstairs to read the letter Mathew had written me. Conan noticed the letter in my hand and followed me.

"Rachel, can I see the letter when you're done?" Conan asked me.

"Sure, Conan," I answered.

I sat down on my bed, and Conan sat beside me. Before I started to unfold the letter, I gave Conan a kiss on his head. Then, I finally unfolded the letter. It read:

_Dear Rachel,_

_It's Mathew who's writing to you. I was wondering if you'd like to do lunch with me sometime this week if you're free? I do know you're taken with Kudo, but I was just wondering if you'd like to have lunch with me someday. I hope you'll accept. If you do, I'll tell you why I wanted to do lunch with you in the first place. If you don't, sure I'll feel bummed, but hey, at least I tried. I hope you like the flower, too. I picked it for you just in case you accepted going to lunch with me. If you don't, just keep it anyway. I'm not trying to steal you from him, I just want to have lunch with you because to me, you always look really pretty, and we're good friends now... Right? Well, anyway, I just hope you'll accept having lunch with me. I hope you'll either write me back, or pay me a visit or both. Take care now._

_Your good friend,_

_Mathew_

I finished reading the letter and I was pleasantly surprised. Mathew wanted to do lunch with me! How could I say "no"? I handed Conan the letter for him to see. I got out a pen, a sheet of paper of my own and wrote back to him. I wrote to him:

_Dear Mathew,_

_It's Rachel who's writing back to you. My dad gave me your letter. Thanks! Sure, I'd love to have lunch with you this week! How about tomorrow after I'm done with school at a nearby diner one block from my high school (Teitan High)? I finish at 2:00 p.m. Is that okay with you? Well, you're right, I am taken with Jimmy, but how could I say no to someone who's now good friends with me? I'm anxious to know why. Guess I'll find out when we get together. I understand why you decided to ask me to lunch because you're not trying to steal me from Jimmy, but I guess the real reason why will remain a mystery. Thank you for the pretty flower. I liked it a lot, and thanks for thinking that I'm pretty. You're sweet, kind of like me. Well, that's all I really have to say. Take care and thanks again for the letter. I'll be looking forward to having lunch with you._

_Love,_

_Rachel_

When I finished writing back to Mathew, I folded it 5 times, and wrote _To: Mathew from: Rachel_ on the front. Then, I grabbed a change of clothes and decided to change in the bathroom. I noticed Conan had just finished reading the letter Mathew wrote to me.

"What do you think, Conan?" I asked.

"Mathew wants to do lunch with me."

"That's wonderful, Rachel," Conan said.

"Are you paying him a visit?"

"Mm-hmm," I replied.

"Right after I change clothes."

I had my change of clothes draped over my left shoulder. I stepped into the bathroom and locked the door so neither Conan or Dad would open the door by accident and see me half-naked or anything else worse. I removed my change of clothes from my shoulder and set them down on the floor. I smiled to myself as I started to undress. I came out of the bathroom a couple of minutes later wearing my red short-sleeved shirt and blue shorts. I was about to leave my room, when I realized I had forgotten the flower Mathew gave me.

"Maybe I should wear the flower in my ear just to make him happy," I decided.

"That's a great idea, Rachel, I was just going to suggest that to you," Conan said to me.

Conan went with me downstairs to pay a visit to Mathew's apartment.

(End of chapter and Rachel's P.O.V.)

(Great, huh? I thought up the idea. It's been with me in my sleep for a few weeks. Hope you enjoy it. And please _please_ leave me a lot of reviews in this story, and my other one. I'd like at least 10 in my "Good Friends" story and this one, too.)


	2. The Answer and a Treat

(Okay, here's chapter 2. I was constantly waiting for a review for this story, but nobody had the nerve to, until just today when **Detective Conan Addict** just did. Thanks a lot to him. Some reviewers -- in contrast to **Detective Conan Addict** & others are reasonable. I hope others will leave me reviews as well.)

Copyright 2006

(Briefly Rachel's P.O.V.)

I came downstairs from the bathroom with the flower in my hair and with my letter to Mathew in my hand, and no longer wearing my school uniform.

"So, Rachel, what did he write you?" Dad asked me.

"Mathew wanted to do lunch with me," I answered.

"Conan and I are gonna pay him a visit; He lives across the street from us, Dad in apartment 704."

"Alright, Rachel. You two be good now," Dad said to me.

"I'll call you if there's a murder."

I took Conan's hand and gave Dad my word, then left for Mathew's apartment.

(End Rachel's P.O.V.)

At my apartment, I had a videotape of the 2006 Supercross Opening Round from Anaheim, CA on when I heard a knock at the door. I was wearing my white Honda MX shirt with 2002 Supercross Lites West Coast Champion, Travis Preston's last name on the back and a number 11 underneath it. I had a gut feeling that it was Rachel. I stopped the tape, got up and went to answer the door.

"Hey, I thought it was you," I said when I opened the door and saw Rachel and Conan at my doorstep.

"Hey, Mathew," Rachel greeted and handing me her letter she wrote me.

I graciously let them into my apartment. I sat next to Rachel on the couch.

"My dad gave me your letter. Thanks for the flower as well," Rachel said to me.

"I'm even wearing it in my ear right now."

"Oh my gosh, I never noticed until now," I said, a little flustered.

"The flower was pretty, Mathew," Rachel said happily to me and wrapping her arm around my shoulder.

"and by the way, I'd love to have lunch with you. You see, it's been awhile since I went out with someone -- actually since that day Jimmy disappeared from me."

"You would? Great, thanks, Rachel," I said, relieved.

"The time's great for me as well."

I had just finished reading the letter Rachel wrote me.

"Great, I guess I'll come and get you after I get home and change my clothes," Rachel said.

Just then, I heard a knock at the door. I went to answer it and it was Richard.

"Where's Rachel?" Richard asked me.

"Over on the couch. Me and her were having a nice talk," I answered.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

"Rachel, I just got a call from Serena. She's inviting you guys over for dinner and a sleepover for the weekend!! You wanna go?" Dad said to me.

"What are we waiting for, Dad, let's go!" I said.

Conan came along with us and I invited Mathew to come with us for him to get a taste of the families Serena and her own family knew. We arrived at two villas about five miles away from my dad's agency. We even saw Serena come out of the villa on the left. It was obvious that the one on the left was the home of the Sebastians. Dad dropped us all off, but told me to call him if something happens.

"Rachel, you're here," Serena said.

"Serena, what's up?" I asked.

(End Rachel's P.O.V.)

"Nothing much," Serena said.

"Just glad you could come. Oh, and you brought Conan and Mathew." She continued, not looking surprised.

"I fill the coop with swans and you bring a pigeon and a flamingo."

_I thought she'd refer me to a skinny bird_, I thought.

(Jimmy thinking) _Not this thing again._

"Come on in, and I'll introduce you to everyone," Serena said.

The 3 of us stepped inside and we saw Angie and 6 other people (2 guys, 3 women, and a little girl). Serena took care of the introductions.

"My sister arranged this get-together with 4 of her friends from high school. Um, Rachel, Mathew, this is Mark, his wife, Allison, and their 4-year old daughter, Wanda; They own the other villa next door to ours. And the other couple is Chad, and his wife Veronica. The only single girl here is Maila."

"Hi, nice to meet all of you," Rachel said, casually.

"What she said," I replied.

End of chapter.

(Well, that's that. Hope you all liked it. Leave those reviews, and I hope they're positive.)


	3. Yet Another Treat and some Fun

(Okay, here's chapter 3. Thanks once again to **Detective Conan Addict** for reviewing. Either this one or the next one is when I get to the best part. Don't feel so turned off that there's a pairing of me and Rachel -- it's for the lunch date so go figure. The 2nd pairing is still a secret, but if you look at the summary, you might be able to figure it out. For now, enjoy.)

Copyright 2006

"Come on, you guys, I'll show you around," Serena said.

Rachel, Conan and I followed her while she showed us the rest of her family's villa. Three bathrooms, 5 bedrooms, and since there were two villas built next to each other, the beach that was outside was considered to be private. While she showed us around, Serena showed us our room we'd stay in until Richard picked us up for home. And while we were looking around, Rachel, Conan and I noticed that for some reason, Serena had invited Harley (Hartwell) over.

"Harley, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked, her jaw dropping.

"Hey, Rachel, Conan. Serena invited me over because she remembered me from the first time I arrived at your dad's agency looking for Kudo, and from the last time we saw each other, Mr. Dufour gave Serena a call and told her about what happened, so, she invited me over in case it was deja vu again," Harley answered, then noticing me.

"Hey, who's your new friend?"

Rachel looked over her shoulder and found out Harley was referring to me.

"Oh, him? That's my new friend, Mathew," She said.

"Mathew, this is Harley Hartwell, the best detective in Ocean View."

"Hey, nice to meet you," I said.

"Same here," Harley said to me as we both shook hands.

"So, what are you supposed to be?"

"I'm supposed to be the best detective in the states -- well my home state actually, but sometimes I think of myself as the best in the states," I answered.

"The states, huh?" Harley said.

"Yep, the _United_ States or U.S. I guess I should say," I corrected myself.

Rachel leaned over to Serena.

"Serena, you really did invite him over?" She asked her.

"Yeah, Rach, I couldn't take any chances after what he told me about what happened at the Dufour estate," Serena said to her.

In the meantime, I was just amazed at Serena, a girl who's rich already, and she's only 17 years of age.

"Geez, I knew you were bathed in luxury, Serena," I said to her.

"Well, being 'bathed in luxury' like you said does have its advantages," Serena corrected me.

"What's that?" Rachel asked.

"The private beach outside keeps me from scoring a good-looking guy, or guys," Serena said.

(Jimmy thinking) _Oh geez, not this thing again!! And who said anything about this probably being de ja vu all over again? I'm having that de ja vu moment all over again already!!_

I leaned over to ask Rachel something.

"Hey, you'll remember our lunch date tomorrow, right?" I asked, just to make sure.

"Mm-hmm, I don't really forget things," Rachel said back to me.

"Lunch?" Serena asked us.

"Yeah, Mathew wrote me a letter asking me if I'd like to do lunch with him. How could I say no?" Rachel said to her.

"Rach, you are so lucky," Serena said, feeling a little jealous.

"You got that Jimmy on your mind practically every minute, yet Mathew here offers you a lunch date and you accept."

_Geez, I wish I could tell her that Kudo's really beside her, but I can't do that after he told me that he's never told them yet, and if I'm right, he's probably never gonna tell them._ Harley thought.

I noticed Serena looked at a nearby clock and it was only 4:15 p.m.

"Hey, anyone up for some beach time before the sun goes down?" She said to us.

"Yeah, why not!!" Conan spoke up.

"Sounds great, Serena," Rachel said.

I nodded my head in agreement. Harley decided to tag along with us.

(Serena's P.O.V.)

We all waited outside both bathrooms while everyone changed to their swimwear. I noticed Rachel wearing her blue swimsuit that was identical to her red one she normally wore. Conan was in orange shorts, Harley was in a green and white pair, and Mathew was in his usual black and blue pair. I was wearing my two-piece orange suit.

"Let's get going, guys," I said to them.

"Mm-hmm, let's hurry before the sun sets, even though we've got plenty of time," Rachel agreed.

We all dashed down to the shores just to have some fun.

(End Serena's P.O.V.)

I noticed Harley and Conan were relaxing on the shores while Rachel, Serena and I were just enjoying the ocean breeze with the water level up to the middle of our legs.

"Hey, Harley," Conan said.

"What's the real deal? Why did Serena invite you over? I can understand Rachel, me and Mathew, but why you?"

"Oh, that, she said she saw a weird looking guy in a mask right after I came," Harley explained.

"It was someone she'd never seen before. I figured that when she invited you, Rachel and Mathew over, I knew that Rachel's dad is Detective Moore, I figured I'd call my dad over as well to check out everyone else's sides of the story about seeing him. So, if he happens to strike again, I told Angie to call Detective Moore over."

"Sounds pretty similar to a case I was on," Conan assumed.

"This is probably the first time I've ever experienced a case like this, Kudo," Harley said to him. Luckily neither one of the girls or me heard it.

End of chapter.

(Okay, that's gonna do it. I figured I'd update before the day is done. Hope you all enjoyed it, and when I revealed the 2nd pairing, I should get more readers and reviews as well... I hope. Please leave me a lot of reviews, and as always, I hope I get over 10.)


	4. The Chaos Starts

(Okay, I found some time to do chapter 4 of "Note to Lunch". This will be my final update for sometime... maybe, but I don't know. Maybe I might update again before the end of the week. Anyway, thanks a lot to **inu16kags** and **Silent Slayer 2000** for reviewing. For now, just enjoy it and review.)

Copyright 2006

I noticed Rachel looking at her wristwatch to see what time it was.

"It's almost 6," She said.

"Maybe we oughtta head back inside to eat," Serena said.

"Angie's probably finished preparing dinner."

Conan and Harley had just stayed on the shores of the beach the whole time. Rachel, Serena and I had just enjoyed the ocean breeze with the water level still at our legs, which was the only part of our entire bodies we had to wash in the bathroom, as well as our feet, too. We all dashed back to the front door of Serena's villa. All of a sudden, we were caught dead in our tracks by a mysterious figure wearing a strange mask.

"Oh my gosh!!" Serena cried out.

"That's the same guy we saw around here!!"

The culprit made a lunge for Rachel and missed. Then, tried for Serena, and also missed.

"Hey!! What do you want from us?" Harley snapped at the figure.

Conan and I took a chance at defending the girls while Harley confronted the culprit. Instead of fighting back, the mysterious figure ran to the back of the villa. We were safe... for the moment -- at least the girls were.

"Who in the world was that?" I asked.

"That was the guy Serena claimed she saw," Harley answered.

We noticed Angie had just stepped out when she heard Serena's cry for help.

"What's going on out here?" She asked.

"Sis, you won't believe it," Serena started to say.

"We were cornered by this freak in a freaky-looking mask. He tried to even snatch me and Rachel in the living flesh!!"

"My goodness!!" Angie said, horrified.

We all met up with everyone else inside. Everyone else was deeply concerned about the guy who tried to snatch Serena and Rachel.

"You bet we're serious!!" Rachel exclaimed.

"He tried to snatch me and Serena!!"

"Luckily for us he missed them both," I added.

"We didn't see anyone, did we?" Chad spoke up.

Everyone nodded a no.

"What'd he look like?" Allison asked.

"He was freaky," Serena started.

"Mm-hmm, and he was wearing some sort of angry-looking mask," I added.

"Angie, did you see him anywhere?" Conan asked.

"When he split from us, he ws heading towards the back of our villa," Serena added.

"No, I was just putting the last of the dinner of the dining table," Angie answered.

(Jimmy thinking) _Man, what a scary-looking guy. But why would he try to snatch Rachel and/or Serena? That's the 64,000 dollar question._

"Say, Angie, do you know anyone living around here who might have a bit of a grudge against one of us?" Harley asked.

"That's not even possible, Harley," Angie said.

"Other than the villa home to Mark, Allison and Wanda, there are only four other villas around this neighborhood, and we know all 4 of the families who own them."

My jaw dropped when I heard her say that.

_Geez, how many families don't they know? My family would be a start._ I thought.

"We better think about this later," Angie spoke up.

"Dinner's already ready and I think it might be getting a little warm."

"Good idea," Rachel said.

"And if it happens to one of us again, we call the police."

Everyone agreed with Rachel. It was a hard decision, but we decided to call it a prank from someone and we decided to enjoy dinner. Needless to say, we were left alone all that time. Right after dinner, we all put the dishes in the sink in the kitchen and walked with each other to the living room. We knew he'd be back... but the 64,000 dollar question remained: When?

Angie couldn't take waiting any longer for the culprit to strike a 2nd time, so she called Detective Moore over and told him everything. Richard arrived with Inspector Meguire.

"Good idea, Angie," Conan said when he saw her call Detective Moore just like Harley had told her to.

Just then, we all heard a scream. It was Chad, who had stepped away from us to look around the outside of the villa's property to see if the culprit was still around.

"What the hell was that?" Richard said.

All of us went outside to see what happened. When we got there, we were too late!! We found Chad dead on the ground. He had been choked to death. Veronica couldn't believe her eyes as she fell to her knees, right next to Chad's side, tears coming down.

(Jimmy thinking) _I don't believe it!! We were too late!! How could we?!! Who is the damn murderer?!_

(End of chapter 4)

(I think I'll wrap it up here. Hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully I'll get a lot of reviews.)


	5. Light in Chaos

(Alright, I found some spare time to update "Note to Lunch". I'm heading into final exams for my college, so don't expect anything from me until the Holidays. Thanks to **Silent Slayer 2000** for reviewing. I hope more will review.)

Copyright 2006

Inspector Meguire took a look at the body for himself.

"So, the victim's name is Chad Ferrell, deceased by choking. Is this right?" Meguire said.

"It looks like it, Inspector," Detective Moore answered.

"Hey, Inspector," Conan called, pointing his index finger at the wall.

"There's two rectangular-shaped grooves on the wall here. What do you think it means?"

Harley and I took a look for ourselves.

"This must be where Chad was supposedly grabbed and hanged," Harley said.

"Which means that Chad didn't die from choking, he was hanged," I added.

"But, the 64 grand question remains: Who did it and why?"

"Pardon for changing this subject, but who might you be?" Inspector Meguire asked me.

"I know him, Inspector," Rachel spoke up.

"He's me and Serena's newest friend. His name's Mathew, and he said he's the best detective in the United States. He even lives across the street from me."

"Oh, okay, just thought I'd clear something up," Meguire said.

"Inspector," Serena spoke up this time.

"I don't know if we can think of anyone as a suspect, excluding me, Rachel, Mathew, Harley, Conan, and Detective Moore."

"You know, Inspector, Serena does have a point there," Angie spoke up.

"I'm pretty sure everyone was with us when Chad had supposedly been killed."

"It could've been suicide," Richard proclaimed.

"I don't think so," I said, thinking it over.

"If it was suicide, then what do the two rectangular grooves that Conan found have to do with this?"

"He's got a point, Inspector," Harley also spoke up.

"Serena invited me over because her and Angie reported seeing a mysterious character in a weird-looking mask; he actually confronted us when we were heading in from the beach, then tried to snatch Rachel and Serena without any warning. Besides, what we saw was a man or woman in a mask -- it could be anybody."

"That right?" Meguire asked Serena and Angie.

"Mm-hmm," Serena answered.

"That's exactly what he looked like."

"That's right," Angie said.

"I saw him once myself. And when Serena and the others came into the villa, Rachel and her were in shock when Serena told us about the guy they saw."

Rachel noticed me trying to recall something.

"Mathew, is something troubling you?" She asked me.

"Well, I'm trying to recall if there was someone missing amongst us," I answered.

"Because for some reason, my gut's been telling me that one of us is not here -- excluding Chad, who's already had his life unexpectedly taken away... unfortunately."

"Now that you mention it, I think someone _is_ missing," Rachel said, trying to help me out.

(Jimmy thinking) _Someone's missing? Rachel and Mathew think so. Who could be missing?_

Conan looked around everyone present, and Rachel and I were right: Someone _was_ missing.

(Jimmy thinking) _Maila!! She's the one who's missing._

"Hey, I just remembered who's missing," I said.

"Maila, she's missing," Conan stepped in.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Conan," I said, a little shocked.

Being beaten to a certain deduction by a kid did feel a little embarrassing to me, but not that much. I didn't think anyone would be as gifted as Conan at his age.

"We've gotta find her," Rachel said in grief.

"We'll split up and find her," Richard suggested.

Rachel, Serena, and the rest of the girls checked inside and around the outsides of the villa while Harley, Conan and I checked the beach. Maila was there, sitting down on the sand eyeing the sun, which was almost gone. I suddenly realized something.

_Wait a second_, I thought.

_Someone was missing amongst us earlier, and we find Maila on the beach... This is going like that song I was listening to online earlier today before Rachel and Conan came over to my apartment!!_

"Something just struck me like a ton of 500-pound anvils," I said to Harley and Conan.

"What's that?" Harley asked me.

"It's going like a song I was listening to online earlier today before Rachel and Conan came over my apartment," I answered.

"What song is that?" Conan asked.

"'All That She Wants' from Ace of Base," I answered.

"How do you know that?" Harley asked.

"Well, think of this," I explained.

"the first part goes 'it's not a day for work, it's a day for catching tan, just lying on the beach and having fun', so go figure. If my hypothetical guess is right, then something is going to flash in the eyes of the mask of the guy we saw when we were heading in from the beach."

End of chapter 5.

(Okay, that'll do it. Don't expect an update from me next week because I'm in final exams week for my college. I might update "Good Friends?" tomorrow, but I'm not sure -- I'm probably about 70 percent sure that I will update.)


	6. Analyzing the Situation

(Okay, I've found some time to update. Don't expect an update on one of my unfinished stories, review to somebody else's story, or a review reply from me until late Thursday afternoon or sometime on Friday this week. Maybe I might update on Wednesday, but right now, I'm just not sure. Thanks to **Silent Slayer 2000** for reviewing chapter 5. For now, just enjoy this chapter of "Note to Lunch".)

Copyright 2006

When Maila had been filled in on what had been happening in the last hour or so, she was also in deep concern about Chad, who had been dead.

"Hey, Harley," Conan spoke up.

"What do you and/or Mathew make of this case?"

"Well, other than what Mathew said about this going exactly like that song he was listening to earlier today, I've got nothing, Kudo," Harley answered.

_Kudo?_ I thought.

(Conan's P.O.V.)

I reminded Harley that Mathew was around, but it was already too late. Harley had already called me "Kudo" with someone around us -- that someone being Mathew.

"Hey, Mathew," I called over.

He kneeled down to me.

"Did he really just call you 'Kudo'?" Mathew asked me.

"Yeah, but now that you know, just _don't_ tell Rachel or anybody else," I said to him.

Mathew gave me a nod of his head to make sure that I could trust him not to tell Rachel.

"Now, back to this case, the only one who could've done this was that freak we saw when we were heading in from the beach earlier tonight," I said, trying to put things together.

"But, the killer could be anybody," Harley added.

"Excluding the three of us, as well as Rachel, Serena and Angie," Mathew finished.

(End Conan's P.O.V.)

We decided to meet with everyone else inside of Serena's villa.

"All right, from the evidence we've got so far," Inspector Meguire announced.

"From the bit of info we found out from Mathew that this is going like Ace of Base's song, 'All That She Wants', it's pretty safe to say that the killer is one of you in this villa, excluding Detective Moore, Rachel, Serena, Angie, Conan, Harley and Mathew. With Chad Ferrell as the victim of this murder, our suspects are Mark Conley and his wife, Alison, especially their daughter, Wanda, Veronica Lomberg, and Maila Jeanston."

"Inspector, I don't think Wanda should be considered a suspect," I said.

"She's a little girl -- she's definitely not huge enough to disguise herself with the killer being one of the adults."

"Mathew's got a pretty good point, Inspector," Harley agreed.

"Well, then that leaves us with one of the adults as the killer -- so, other than Detective Moore and the others, Wanda will be removed from the suspects list, seeing as she's just a little girl," the Inspector said, correcting himself.

(Jimmy thinking) _There's no doubt that Wanda isn't a suspect in this case. She's only a little girl, just as Mathew pointed out. One thing that's still bugging me is the grooves that I found on the wall where Chad was found dead. What do those have to do with Chad's murder? And why snatch Rachel and Serena? They didn't do anything bad._

Conan put on his shoes and went back outside to where the grooves were found on the wall.

"Conan, where are you going?" Rachel asked, but she wasn't given an answer.

Harley and I followed him.

"What's the deal, Kudo?" Harley asked.

"Doesn't it seem odd that Chad was found laying dead on the ground with those two grooves on the wall?" Conan said to us.

"Yeah, but why?" I asked.

"The murderer probably snatched Chad while he was looking around the villa one more time, took a horseshoe, and put it into the wall where Chad's neck was," Conan analyzed.

"A horseshoe?" I said.

"So, that explains those grooves -- I thought it was a horseshoe, but I just wasn't sure of myself."

"What are you guys doing out here?" Someone said. It turned out to be Detective Moore.

"The grooves on the wall? Why'd you guys come out here?"

"It was Conan's thing," I answered.

"Those two grooves were made by a horseshoe," Harley answered.

"Hmm, a horseshoe, eh?" Richard said.

The 4 of us headed back inside. We noticed everyone was inside, but Maila... again.

"Where's Maila?" Conan asked.

"She said she had to go to the bathroom," Serena answered.

I stood next to Rachel, who was standing next to a window. I felt a little weird inside.

"Rachel, do you get this strange feeling that we're being watched?" I asked her.

"No, not really," Rachel answered.

"Why do you ask?"

"I sort of have that feeling every now and then," I said.

That feeling I had was absolutely true. Just when the two of us could say something else, Rachel and I were snatched!

"Oh my gosh!!" Serena screamed.

"Rachel and Mathew were snatched!!"

"No!! Rachel!!!" Detective Moore said, running to the window where we had stood.

He looked outside, and nobody was in sight.

End chapter 6.

(Okay, that's gonna do it. I tried as best as I could for this chapter. So, if you think something is weird or anything else, don't bother telling me -- I'd rather not hear it. Hope you enjoy this.)


	7. The Light Starts to Show

(Alright, I've got a huge amount of time for updates now!! Yep, I finished my last final this Thursday. So, hope you all enjoy the 7th chapter of "Note to Lunch". Thanks to **Silent Slayer 2000** and **inu16kags** for reviewing. I think maybe around next chapter or chapter ten is when I'll get to the easy part -- my lunch date with Rachel. Basically, that's when the pairing of myself and her will come into play -- maybe next chapter or this one, but I don't know yet. For now, just enjoy yourselves and leave your thoughts/reviews.)

Copyright 2006

(Serena's P.O.V.)

"I don't believe what I just saw seconds ago!" I screamed in grief.

"Rach and Mathew had better be okay!"

"Inspector, send out your boys to find the two of them!!" Detective Moore ordered.

"We wanna help!!" I said.

"Mm-hmm," Angie agreed.

"Okay," Meguire said.

"Guys, set out and search all around this place! Look for Rachel and Mathew!! You find her, you'll find Mathew with her. Now, go!!"

"Yes, sir!!" Meguire's officers said, saluting.

Under Inspector Meguire's instructions, all 25 of his officers set off around the villa's property to find my two best friends.

"Geez, Rachel had better be okay!" Detective Moore seethed.

I noticed Harley and Conan were looking around outside by the window where Rachel and Mathew were snatched.

"What are you two looking for?" I asked.

"We're looking for something that maybe the killer/mysterious figure or Rachel or Mathew left behind," Harley answered.

"And there's nothing," Conan coldly said.

That wasn't what I wanted to hear. I wanted to hear something good, but I didn't. I tried to keep my cool, but how could I after seeing my girlfriend plus her newest best friend being taken away. I was able to keep my cool because I knew that everyone, including Detective Moore, Conan and Harley were trying their hardest to look for something. Angie and I joined Harley and Conan in their search to help them out. As Mathew said a couple times earlier tonight, 'the 64 grand question remains': Where are they and will they be okay?

"Where are you, Rachel and Mathew?" I asked myself.

That's what everyone wanted to find out. My spine was tingling, my head was spinning, and I felt like I wanted to go ballistic, but I didn't.

(Jimmy thinking) _Man, I didn't count on that happening -- Rachel and Mathew snatched!! There's absolutely nothing left from where they were taken. They'd better be okay -- especially Rachel!_

(End Serena's P.O.V.)

Meanwhile, where everybody was trying their hardest to search, we were nowhere to be found. Rachel and I had been taken into a trap door that was right next to the spot where Chad was found dead outside. It was Serena's and Angie's basement. Rachel and I were tossed into a cage and tied up with coils of rope all around our torsos, and even covering at least 1/2 of our arms so we couldn't reach the knot to untie the rope and set us free. It was the guy in the mask that did this to us... obviously. My entire body was flexible, and I tried to use that flexibility to good use as hard as I could. I tried and tried, but I couldn't extend my wrist enough to get my fingers to reach the knot.

"What do you think that he's gonna do to us, Mathew?" Rachel asked me, hoping that I had an explanation. She was scared stiff, like she always was in any bad situation.

"You said it was like that song you mentioned to us earlier."

On the other hand, I was trying my hardest to remember the 2nd part of the Ace of Base song I said about earlier. I felt like we were experiencing a situation like the lyrics in the song in real life. After saying the lyrics to the first part of the song, it was 100 percent certain that this was the 2nd part, which obviously was _definitely not_ going to be pretty -- not one fraction of a second.

"I don't know, Rachel," I said.

"But one thing I _do_ know now is the lyrics to the 2nd part of 'All That she Wants'."

"How does it go?" Rachel asked.

"It's like this: 'So if you are in sight and the day is right, she's the hunter, you're the fox. The gen--"

I was cut off by Rachel's angry tone of voice. She wasn't too thrilled about something.

"Mathew, did you just refer me as a 'fox'?" She asked me, looking annoyed.

"I never said _that_," I said.

"But you said 'you're the fox'!" Rachel said.

"I never meant _just you_," I said, looking pretty irritated.

"I meant the _both of us_!! Now let me finish the lyrics: 'The gentle voice that talks to you... won't talk forever. It's not a night for passion, but the morning means good-bye. Beware of what is flashing in her eyes. She's going to get you...'; That's how the 2nd part goes."

"So, what's the references?" Rachel asked me.

"Great observations, man," Someone said. It was the culprit himself/herself, right in the living flesh.

"But I think you've figured it out a little too late."

"What do you want from us?" Rachel shouted.

"We've never done anything to you!!"

"She's right!!" I agreed.

"Calm yourselves," The figure said.

I could sense something bad. The 2nd part of the lyrics started making sense to me. The light was finally starting to show, but there wasn't much time. I knew what the references to the lyrics were and the gender of the person in the costume. The first one was (of course) me and Rachel being the fox... es, and the killer as the hunter. The 2nd was the voice Rachel and I heard -- it was gentle and was short-lived. The third one was the night sky outside -- the "night for passion, but the morning means good-bye." lyrics. The 4th one was the big one -- Something was going to flash in the eyes of the mask.

_Now I know what this is all about!_ I thought.

_It all makes sense!! The first part: 'It's not a day for work, it's a day for catching tan, just lieing on the beach and having fun.' -- the killer was going to be seen on the beach catching a tan while Chad was murdered while checking outside. Part 2: The killer portrays the hunter, with me and Rachel as the fox...es. The day was perfect and we had been in the culprit's sight. The killer talks to us in a gentle tone -- which was the gentle voice that talks to us, but not last forever; 'It's not a night for passion, but the morning means good-bye,' -- that means that this was unexpectedly Rachel's and my own last morning, and the night sky right now above our heads -- that was when the culprit was planning to strike one of us -- possibly two. And the last line of the 2nd part of the song: 'Beware of what is flashing in her eyes,' -- that means that something's gonna flash in the mask's eyes and turn Rachel against me. Oh man, now I know who did all this -- the lyrics said 'she', so that means that it was one of the female guests who murdered Chad!! Now she's targeting Rachel -- I've gotta tell her to stay away from whatever flashes in the mask before it's too late!!_

"You, skinny guy, will suffer a really painful fate from the girl," The culprit calmly said.

I had to tell Rachel before it was too late. The culprit was going to use her to brutally hurt me. There wasn't much time -- I had to blurt out the last part of the lyrics so Rachel could get the message. Two red lights started flashing in the eyes of the killer's mask.

"Rachel," I called.

"Don't look at the flashing lights!!"

End of chapter 7

(Okay, that ought to do it. Hopefully you like it. I tried my hardest to do this, so give me credit. That credit I mean is the reviews you'll leave me, but with good comments. I hope you'll leave me at least one review before the day's over for me.)


	8. A Possible Beating

(Alright, here's the next chapter. I went away for awhile on hiatus, just to leave you guys in suspense. Thanks to **Silent Slayer 2000**, **inu16kags**, and **Detective Conan Addict** for reviewing -- especially **DCA** for finally reviewing my stuff after a pretty long while. You're gonna love this chapter -- I guarantee it.)

Copyright 2006

"Rachel, look out!" I shouted, as I frantically tried to get Rachel out of there.

Earlier, she had helped free myself by untieing the knots around my arms, and I helped her out too. I had to get Rachel out, but before I could even think of something, I was too late -- Rachel had already fell under the spell of the culprit.

_Why is she doing this?_ I thought to myself.

_Rachel and I haven't even done anything bad. And didn't she hear me?_

I noticed Rachel's blue eyes had turned red due to the spell. She had a bad look on her face -- which made my bones and flesh cold as ice. I felt scared around Rachel when she was angry. I knew now that I really should not make her angry or do something to make her angry. So, unless I did something, I was going to be in for a brutal beating.

(Harley's P.O.V.)

Meanwhile, back at the villa, we constantly searched everywhere for a fourth time after the first three times were failures. After the third time, Inspector Meguire wanted to call off the search, but Detective Moore said "no". He wasn't going to rest until Rachel was found.

"Hey, Kudo," I said.

"Is there some place in or outside that we haven't checked yet?"

"I think there was a trap door where Chad's body was found," Angie pointed out.

"We haven't even checked there," Conan said.

"Let's go check it out -- maybe Rachel and Mathew are down there," I suggested.

Serena, Detective Moore, Inspector Meguire, Angie, Kudo (Conan) and I all went outside to check it out.

(End Harley's P.O.V.)

Meanwhile, back where Rachel and I were being held hostage, I was feverishly trying to get away from Rachel's karate kicks. I didn't know much about her, but one thing I _did_ know was not to make her angry if that's how she was like if someone made her angry. Rachel had done about ten kicks and/or punches at me, trying to knock me out or leave me with a bloody face or mouth or whatever.

"Rachel, don't do this!" I screamed.

She wouldn't have any of it. Rachel continued landing punches and kicks, and like a gymnast, I avoided most of her punches and kicks, and as a result, I ended up getting punched 3 times by her, and only getting kicked once.

"I don't want to hurt you, Rachel!" I tried screaming to her again.

Rachel still wouldn't have any of it. After five more kicks and punches, I couldn't take it any longer. After one last punch, I tried something I thought I might regret. I tried giving Rachel an embrace of my own.

"Rachel, if you can hear me," I said in her ear. I tried to keep it at a low level so I wouldn't bust her ear drum.

"You've gotta fight this!!"

The hug was _actually working_! She didn't land a punch, or a painful kick. Rachel just stood there, stunned like she was frozen stiff like a popsicle that had been in a freezer for over five days.

"Fight this, Rachel," I whispered in her ear.

"I really _really_ like you a lot!! You even agreed for lunch with me, remember?"

Rachel wanted to land at least four more kicks/punches, but I wouldn't allow even one more kick or punch from her. My soft embrace turned into a tight squeeze, little by little. Rachel started to feel like her sweet self once again.

"I don't want our friendship to die in just a couple of days!!" I said to her.

"Neither do I," I heard Rachel say in her calm and sweet tone of voice.

I opened my eyes in surprise. I wanted to think it was some sort of joke, but I didn't think it was. I could feel Rachel's hands touching the middle section of my back. Was she back to normal? I could feel Rachel's lips touching my cheek. She was _kissing_ me on the cheek. Rachel _was_ back to normal!! What a relief!! We released our embrace, and at a perfect time. We heard footsteps coming. Was it the killer again, or was it Detective Moore and the others? It turned out to be the rest of them with Harley leading the rest of us.

"Daddy!!" Rachel said, overjoyed.

"How'd you guys find us?" I asked.

"Conan pointed out that none of us checked the trap door just outside of where Chad was found dead," Harley pointed out.

(Jimmy thinking) _Oh, man!! What a relief!! Rachel and Mathew are just fine. But, we still don't know who the culprit is. Wait a minute, maybe Mathew figured it out while they were kidnapped. If that's the case, then he's the only one who knows who it is._

"Mathew, do you know who did it?" Conan asked me.

"Yep -- it's a female," I said.

Before I could say who it is, I could feel something hit my back like a monkey leaping on it. It was Rachel -- somehow, she had passed out.

"Rachel!!" Detective Moore shouted.

"What in the world happened?" I said.

Detective Moore checked her pulse, and it was still going. She probably had just passed out or fainted from having to fight the spell she was under so much.

"What'd you do to her?" Detective Moore snapped at me (of all people).

"What are you saying?" I said.

"I didn't lay a finger on her -- except trying to hug her and snap her out of the spell she was under."

(Jimmy thinking) _Hug her? He hugged Rachel?!! He couldn't be stealing her from me!! The letter he wrote Rachel said 'I'm not trying to steal you from him.' He knows she's taken with me -- he's got to!!_

"Spell?" Meguire said.

"Yep," I said.

"The 2nd part of the lyrics go like this: 'So if you are in sight and the day is right, she's a hunter, you're the fox. The gentle voice that talks to you, won't talk forever. It's not a night for passion, but the morning means good-bye. Beware of what is flashing in her eyes.' -- two red lights flashed in the killer's eyes, causing Rachel to be cast under a weird spell that was programmed to kick the crap out of me."

"I see now," Conan said.

"I see it, too," Harley said.

"Now we both know who the killer is!"

End of chapter 8.

(Alright. That'll do it. I hope you all liked this. I tried my hardest. The murderer will be unleashed in the next chapter. You can guarantee it.)


	9. Murderer Revealed

(Okay, here's the next chapter of "Note to Lunch". Thanks to **inu16kags**, **Silent Slayer 2000**, and to **Detective Conan Addict** for reviewing. The murderer will be revealed in this chapter, so, sit back and enjoy.)

"Are you guys gonna let us out or what?" I said.

"Sure, but where's the key?" Harley pointed out.

"Let me try something," Serena said, pulling out a small pin.

She put it in the lock, and tried to unlock the door. While she was doing that, I carefully tried to carry Rachel in my arms. After a good minute or two, the cage door opened and I stepped out with Rachel laying in my arms.

"I can carry Rachel for you, Mathew," Detective Moore offered.

"That's alright, I got her," I said.

"But if I start losing my strength, I'll just hand her over to you to carry while my arms would recover."

I managed to carry Rachel in my arms for a pretty long time. My arms got tired after an hour, but I hung tough. Serena and Angie led me to one of the rooms of their villa so I could put Rachel on a bed and give both of my arms a rest.

"Will she be okay?" Serena asked me while on the verge of tears.

"I'm no doctor, Serena," I said.

"But if I had to guess, I'd say she probably just passed out from having to fight the spell she was under so hard."

I tried to take a listen to see if Rachel's heart was still beating, and fortunately, it was. She _did_ pass out after all.

"I remember the only time I passed out myself," I said, while still waiting for Rachel to come around.

"You passed out yourself?" Angie asked me.

"Mm-hmm," I answered.

"It was the middle of the night, I had an upset stomach, then I got up to go to the bathroom, then the next thing I know, I'm feeling light-headed, and then, the next thing I know, I'm lying motionless on the ground in front of my sister's room. She even said she heard a loud bang outside of her room when I told her. I wake up, and I'm thinking to myself, 'Am I in the bathroom?' My stomach was actually better, then I end up getting back to sleep no problem."

"Whoa," Serena said in shock.

I knew who the murderer was, plus I had evidence, that being the lyrics of the song. Thirty minutes later, Serena heard Rachel breathing and saw her wake up.

"What happened?" Rachel asked, rubbing her head.

Serena was just left in joy as she instantly hugged Rachel while she sat in the bed that I gently set her in while she was still unconscious.

"Rachel, you're okay!!" She said in joy.

"Well, glad to see Rachel's okay," Detective Moore said, relieved himself.

"But we still don't know who the murderer is."

I stepped out to use the bathroom real quick. Everyone was still in the same room that Rachel was resting in. I had no idea that Harley and Conan were behind me.

(Jimmy thinking) _Hmm, I've used it so many times on the old timer (Detective Moore), I've used one on Harley, a few on Serena, why don't I try Mathew this time, just to give him a little glory -- after all, he said he's the best detective in the states._

"Kudo," Harley whispered.

"You're gonna use one on Mathew?"

"Mm-hmm -- just to give him a little glory," Conan responded.

"All I have to do is just find the right time."

Right after I stepped out of the bathroom, I joined the rest of the group. Rachel had enough strength to stand up on her feet.

(Conan's P.O.V.)

I got my watch ready and shot a tranquilizer dart at Mathew. It hit him perfectly. I saw him losing his balance and slurring a little, then he fell down next to the wall perfectly in a deep sleep.

"Ready, Harley?" I asked.

"You bet, Kudo," Harley whispered back.

"We still don't know who the murderer of Chad is," I heard Inspector Meguire say to the rest of the group.

I used my bow-tie voice emulator to use Mathew's voice.

"Harley and I happen to know who did it, Inspector," I said, using Mathew's voice.

Everyone gathered around Harley and Mathew.

"What are you two getting at?" I heard Meguire ask Mathew and Harley.

"Easy does it, Inspector," I heard Harley say.

"Remember when Chad was found dead outside?" I said, still using Mathew's voice.

"If we look back at where Chad's body was, Conan found two rectangular dips on the wall that were pretty deep."

"Which means that the killer had grabbed Chad by his shirt, pinned him to the wall, and placed a horseshoe right where the two dips on the wall outside are, choking him to his death," Harley added.

"But what's the motive?" I heard the Inspector ask the boys.

"And what does Rachel's and Mathew's kidnappings have to do with this?"

"It was probably a wrong assumption made by the killer," I said, using Mathew's voice.

"Rachel's was a pretty easy one," Harley added.

"The killer probably assumed that Rachel had a boyfriend of her own, which probably made _her_ pretty jealous."

"That would definitely explain why I got kidnapped," I heard Rachel say.

"But what about you getting kidnapped with me, Mathew?"

"It was probably because the killer thought that you and I were going out when you're really taken with Kudo, and I'm new here," I said, using Mathew's voice.

"Did I remember you saying that the killer was a _woman_?" I heard Inspector Meguire ask.

"That's right," Harley answered.

"The killer is a woman alright, Inspector," I said, using Mathew's voice again.

"The lyrics of the 'Ace of Base' song clued me in on the killer being a woman; In other words, the first part of the lyrics was an easy giveaway to me. The murderer of Chad was commited by the same woman who was lying on the beach when all of this hectic stuff happened."

"Maila is the murderer," Harley finished for me.

Maila stood behind the rest of the group, looking at her feet.

"But what's the motive for her killing Chad?" I heard Meguire ask.

"If my guess is right," I said, while still using Mathew's voice.

"I'd find it super possible that Chad was Maila's ex."

"Her _ex_?" I heard the Inspector say.

"Right, Inspector," Harley said.

"One day, Chad and Maila were going out with each other, then another day, Chad supposedly broke up with Maila, breaking her heart."

"I think she might've heard that song from Ace of Base and thought about revenge on Chad," I said, using Mathew's voice.

"She supposedly lost her mother, and actually blamed Chad for her death, which lead to Chad breaking up with her. He took it personal, and said, 'we're through', even if he didn't do it."

"How tragic," Meguire said.

"She did this to avenge the death of her mother."

"You're right, Inspector," I said, still using Mathew's voice.

"But there's one thing that will probably still remain unanswered: why did she try to snatch Serena, and how did she know Rachel does karate?"

"Now that I think about it," I heard Serena say.

"I think I might've told them that Rachel's the captain of the karate team at school."

(end Conan's P.O.V.)

In the meantime, I woke up from my unexpected slumber.

"I'm impressed, Mathew," Rachel said, bending down to me.

"No wonder you think you're the best detective in the states."

"Hmm?" I said, a little puzzled.

"Oh yeah, piece of cake, Rachel."

I put my fingers on my chin, feeling a few hair strips growing on there.

"Great, now that I've solved a case, I can finally shave," I said.

Rachel was stumped.

"Shave?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I told myself I had to solve a case before I could shave," I pointed out.

"You know, like how Supercross racer, Stephane Roncada said in his interview after placing 2nd in the 2004 125cc Shootout in Las Vegas, NV. He said, 'I have to shave! I don't know when I'm gonna shave; I need to win before I can shave,' and I found that pretty funny myself."

"I see," Rachel said, sitting down next to me.

In the meantime, Meguire's officers were escorting Maila inside a police car. Conan had just stepped into the room.

"We should be heading home now," Detective Moore said.

"Okay," Rachel said.

"I'll drop you folks off on the way back," Meguire said to us.

"I guess I'll see you in school tomorrow, Serena," Rachel said to her best friend.

"You got it, Rach," Serena said back.

I walked with Rachel and Conan outside.

"Hey," I heard Rachel say to me.

"Thanks for getting me out of that spell I was under."

She was super grateful that I snapped her out of that.

"Oh, any guy would've done it," I said, making it sound like no big deal.

"I know," Rachel said to me.

"I just appreciate how much you like me as a friend."

As a way of thanks, she gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"Thanks, Rachel," I said, blushing a little.

We weren't going to be a couple... that's for sure. We'd stay as best friends, for sure, even if I liked her a lot.

"Looking forward to tomorrow?" Rachel asked me.

"Oh yeah, that's right, our lunch date," I said.

"You didn't forget, did you?" Rachel asked me.

"No, I still remembered," I said assuring her.

End of chapter 9.

(Hope you like this. I tried my hardest at this, so give me a little credit. The next chapter will be my personal favorite. I think you'll be able to figure out what the next one is.)


	10. Lunch with Rachel

(Alright, here's chapter 10 of "Note to Lunch". I've been asking myself "When am I gonna get to this part?" and now, I finally will. Thanks to **Blackstriker also known as AJ** for reviewing.)

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

Tomorrow had came. I was halfway finished with school with only a couple of classes left right after lunch break. I was eating with Serena and both of us hadn't seen Mathew around school today.

"I wonder if Mathew's sick or something?" Serena wondered.

"Either that, or he's not in high school," I said, feeling a little worried inside.

Serena and me finished our lunches and walked to our last two classes.

"You set for your date with Mathew, Rach?" Serena asked me.

"Mm-hmm," I answered.

"Like I said, Serena, how could I say 'no' to him?"

We both focused hard on our last two classes and then, the bell rang and school was done. Serena and I walked home together like we did right after lunch. I still had to change my clothes and get Mathew. I arrived home, set down my stuff, changed my clothes and left to get Mathew. I wore my orange tanktop with a white line down the middle and my white shorts. Before I stepped out, I heard the phone ring.

(end Rachel's P.O.V. and begin Conan's P.O.V.)

While Rachel was going out to lunch today, I was at Dr. Agasa's house, after I got a call from him saying that he made the antidote.

"This'll turn you back to normal, Jimmy," Dr. Agasa said to me.

"This is permanent, and nothing else will happen to you once you're back to normal; all your memories while you were shrunk will stay in your head, especially before you got shrunk."

"Maybe I should call Rachel before I take it," I said as I grabbed the phone.

I dialed the number to Rachel's place and the phone started ringing it a couple of times. I used my bow-tie voice emulator to change the tone to my regular voice while I heard the ringing.

"Hello?" Rachel said after she picked it up.

"Hey, Rachel," I said over the other line.

"Jimmy?" Rachel said in shock.

"Where are you? I've been worried sick!!"

"Rachel, listen," I said.

"I've got some good news: I'm finally finished with the case I was on -- it was actually just case after case after case. I'm coming back to you!"

"Y-You are?" Rachel said in excitement.

"You'd better!!"

"Meet me at Dr. Agasa's house," I said to her.

"Today?" Rachel asked.

"You bet," I answered.

"Oh, okay," Rachel said back to me.

"I'll be looking forward, Jimmy. Don't disappoint me."

"I won't," I assured her.

"I'm actually going out to lunch with a new friend," Rachel said to me.

"You are?" I said, even if I knew it was Mathew.

"Mm-hmm. You should meet him. I'll see you soon," Rachel said to me.

"Bye," I said and we both hung up.

Right after I finished my call, Dr. Agasa gave me the antidote and within minutes, I was back to normal again.

(End Conan's P.O.V.)

At my apartment, I had another Supercross tape on, but of a different race from the past. It was the Arnhem, Holland Supercross race from December 2003. I had been watching that race frequently because it was the only 250cc race that one of my favorite riders, Ernesto Fonseca had won before his career-ending paralyzation just last March. I wore a blue KTM motocross T-shirt with 1999 Supercross Lites West Coast Champion, Nathan Ramsey's last name on the back and a number 25 underneath. I heard a knock at the door. I stopped the tape, and answered the door. I knew it was Rachel.

"Hey," I greeted to her.

"Hey, you set to go?" Rachel asked me.

"Mm-hmm," I answered.

"I've been waiting patiently for you to either call me up or come and get me."

Rachel and I walked together to the diner she mentioned in her letter to me. She even pointed at her high school just to tell me where she goes while we walked. We both reached the diner Rachel said in her letter and walked inside.

"You mean you wanted to know more about me?" Rachel said when we had both sat down at the table.

"Yeah," I answered.

"I figured since you and I are friends now, I thought I should get to know you better. So, I wrote that letter asking you out to lunch."

"You mean like hobbies/interests, stuff like that?" Rachel asked me, looking a little confused.

"Yeah, that stuff," I said.

"Okay," Rachel started saying to me. I could tell she never really talked about herself a lot when she thought about where to start.

"So, I guess you already know my name's Rachel Moore, I'm a 3rd-year student at Teitan High School, and I'm captain of the Karate team there. When I'm not in school, I basically spend most of my time cleaning around my dad's agency; I guess you can say that I'm like the 'maid' of his agency because I cook all his food and Conan, too. But if there aren't any calls, I do pretty much everything a normal teen girl does, you know, hanging out with Serena every now and then, going to the beach, the mall, do some physical fitness, stuff like that. When you get to know me well, I can be really sweet, but if someone make me angry, they'll wish they'll regret it because I will use Karate kicks or punches on them. I've done Karate since I was a little girl."

"Sounds like a pretty normal life to me," I commented.

"Thanks," Rachel said.

"You know something?" I said to her.

"What's that?" Rachel asked me.

"The only sports athletes I ever hear from Japan are either motorcycle racers or baseball players -- but you're the first Karate person I've heard."

"True," Rachel said, agreeing with me.

"Which reminds me, Serena and I didn't see you at my school. Do you go to high school?"

"I had a feeling you'd ask me that question," I said.

"No, I don't go to high school, and before or in case you ask, I'm not in junior high, I'm already _finished_ with high school."

"Oh, come to think of it," Rachel said to me.

"I think I remember you saying you being the only one awake on the bus ride back while at your high school project grad."

"Yep, glad that you remembered," I said to her.

"Say, I brought these along to show you," Rachel said to me.

I noticed Rachel get a few pictures out of her pocket. They were pictures of her and Jimmy together over their lives. A couple of them were the two of them on the beach.

"So, this is what Kudo looks like?" I said when I took a look at them.

"Mm-hmm," Rachel answered, nodding her head.

"We were childhood friends and he's my boyfriend now... sort of, but ever since we were kids, he's always been too full of himself, way too into mysteries and telling me all about Sherlock Holmes or Arthur Conan Doyle, but he's always been there for me when I needed him."

"How nice," I said.

"Yeah," Rachel answered.

"Let me ask you this," I said to her.

"Since Jimmy tells you so much about Holmes or Conan Doyle, do you ever get the feeling that he might be trying to _impress_ you at all?"

"Impress me?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, because he might be doing that," I guessed.

"Not really," Rachel replied.

"But what really_ surprises_ me about him is the day he took me to Tropical Land as a reward for me when I won the Beika City Karate Tournament. He shook hands with a woman in front of him, and he knew right off the bat that she was on a gymnastics team. Ever since his disappearance, I've only got a few phone calls from him, but I got one from him before I came to get you."

"He's pretty sharp, and his interest in Holmes proves it," I said.

"Mm-hmm... so what about yourself, Mathew?" Rachel said to me.

"Oh, myself," I said.

"Like you know, I'm from the states, I'm done with high school, I enjoy music, riding motocross, I'm a huge video game addict, as well as an avid game show watcher, and I'm a real Supercross/Motocross watcher. I've been playing video games since I was 3 years old, and whenever I play, I just have this huge heart, spirit and optimism, which makes me really good. Unlike most guys, I only enjoy two sports: basketball and motorcycle racing, but if I get a tune from a U.S. TV show or any particular game, I have a hard time trying to get it out of my head."

In the meanwhile, our food had arrived. Rachel and I had both ordered hamburgers.

"Sounds like a pretty regular life," Rachel said to me.

"Thanks, Rachel," I said back to her.

"I've been wanting to ask you out to lunch ever since a couple of days after I met you."

"Well, you finally did have the heart to ask me out," Rachel said to me, pleased with my offer to ask her out.

"By the way, I got you this."

She reached in her pocket and handed me another photo, but this time it was of her and her alone.

"For me?" I asked.

"Mm-hmm," Rachel answered.

"It's my school photo. I thought you might like one."

"Oh, thank you," I said, graciously accepting it.

"No problem," Rachel said back.

"You've gotta meet Jimmy when he comes back."

"I think I _should_ meet him," I said, agreeing with Rachel.

"By the way, you look good in your school photo."

"Oh, thanks," Rachel said to me.

"That's my school uniform that I'm wearing."

We both had finished our food and then, Rachel stood up on her feet.

"Come on," She said to me.

"What is it, Rachel?" I asked her.

"Since you asked me out to lunch," Rachel started to say to me.

"Why don't I take you to the park so we can probably chat with each other some more.

"Sure, why not," I said.

I stood up and walked with Rachel to the park. We sat down next to each other on one of the benches. It was a shady spot for a bench with tree branches covering up parts of the bench. The skies were crystal clear and birds were flying in the sky.

"You know," Rachel said to me, wrapping her arm around my shoulder.

"I can tell you really like me... and I can tell you've never had a real girlfriend before."

I couldn't help but chuckle to myself.

"Yeah well," I said, feeling a little flushed.

I was about to say something before Rachel cut in on me.

"As a friend, I really like you, too," She said, planting a soft kiss on my cheek.

I returned the favor to her, planting a kiss of my own on her cheek. I looked to my right and I saw someone who looked pretty familiar. Was it Kudo himself? I had to find out myself. If it really _was_ Kudo, then I really wanted to surprise Rachel, just to please her a little more.

"Rachel, could you excuse me for a few minutes?" I said to her, standing up.

"No, not at all," Rachel answered.

I walked to where the guy was, and suddenly, I remembered something. I had remembered looking at Rachel's pictures of her and Jimmy together, and the guy's face looked exactly like the same person in Rachel's pictures! I had to tell Rachel.

"Say, Rachel," I said to her when I ran back to her.

"Remember when I asked you what if I found Kudo for you?" I asked her.

"Yeah, why?" Rachel asked me.

End of chapter 10

(Hope you all liked it. I thought I'd leave a little cliffhanger for you readers to build some suspense. Hope you enjoyed it. Now, leave those reviews.)


	11. An Opportunity of a Lifetime

(Okay, here's the next chapter of "Note to Lunch". This is when things will _really_ start to get good. Thanks to **recognize-myface** (sort of) and **inu16kags** for reviewing. Hope I'll get more. And, hopefully some of my normal readers will review soon.)

"Yeah, why?" Rachel asked.

"Well, you know," I said.

"I think you're gonna like what you see."

I stepped aside for her to see Jimmy. Her jaw dropped and she started to smile little by little.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

_It's you_, I thought when I saw Jimmy.

_Mathew did find you!! I don't believe it!!_

I was basically in shock. Mathew _did_ find Jimmy for me! I didn't think he would.

"Hey, Rachel," Jimmy said to me.

"Been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Jimmy, where have you been?" I asked, on the verge of tears.

"I've been worried sick about you!!"

"Rachel," Jimmy said to me.

"I'm sorry I left you, but don't worry, I'm here to stay with you."

"You'd better be!" I said, angrily.

I was angry with Jimmy for leaving me for so long, but seeing as Mathew found him by luck, I had to change my attitude a little to let him know how grateful I was that he found Jimmy. I didn't want Mathew to find Jimmy for me just to see me steamed at him and make him think that finding him was a mistake.

"Jimmy, you definitely owe me a BIG explanation for being gone for so long," I said to him.

"But, seeing as you're finally back with me, I'll let you save it... for the time being anyway."

I hugged Jimmy tightly while tears of joy rolled down my face. Jimmy was back with me!! I had been wrapped up in Jimmy's return that I almost forgot about Mathew. I gave him a hug of my own, but I didn't kiss him like how I said I would since Jimmy was right behind me. I also made sure with him that my kisses to him on his cheek and forehead were our secret.

"Thank you so much, Mathew," I gratefully said to him.

"But, you didn't have to find Jimmy for me."

"Hey, I just wanted see the two of you together in person myself," Mathew said to me.

My heart was longing for the day Jimmy would return to me, and it finally came. I didn't forget about introducing Jimmy to Mathew, but seeing as he found him, I knew that they'd already got them out of the way.

"Rachel," Jimmy said to me, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah?" I said to Jimmy.

"You wanna spend the night with me tonight?" Jimmy offered.

"I'd be delighted," I said happily.

Jimmy and I embraced each other once again. I closed my eyes and puckered up my lips, wanting to kiss Jimmy. He returned the favor and our lips met each other's. His lips were soft and gentle. I couldn't wait until tonight.

"I'll be waiting for you tonight," Jimmy said to me.

"You won't be disappointed, Jimmy," I assured him.

"I'm gonna look my best for you."

I wanted to look my best for him tonight, but I wasn't going to wear a long dress or anything flashy, just my normal clothes. I tied my arms over Jimmy's shoulders.

"Jimmy, how did you know I was in the park?" I asked him.

"You said to meet you at Dr. Agasa's."

"Well, I decided to try to look for you for a little while, and I thought I'd start with the park," Jimmy explained.

"Turns out I picked the right place to start."

I removed my arms from Jimmy's chest and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. He did the same thing to me.

"Looks like someone's really amped up about Kudo's return," Mathew said.

"Mm-hmm," I answered.

"Thanks again for finding him for me."

What a lucky day for me! First, I go out to lunch with Mathew, then to my surprise, he finds Jimmy for me, even if he didn't have to. Now, I _really_ couldn't wait until tonight.

(End of chapter and Rachel's P.O.V.)

(Okay, hope you enjoyed this. A part of the next chapter will be from Jimmy's P.O.V., but most of the next chapter will be from Rachel's P.O.V. Hope all you readers out there will review this chapter. I hope I'll get a bunch.)


	12. Preparation for Tonight

(Okay, here's the next chapter of "Note to Lunch". This is when things between Jimmy and Rachel really start to get good. Good thing I rated this story T. In the next chapter, I'll try my best to make it as good a love scene as I can. Thanks to **proffesional** and **recognize-myface** for reviewing. One last thing: all of this chapter will be written from both Jimmy's point of view, and Rachel's point of view. With that said, just enjoy and I hope I'll get some reviews. Don't try to criticize me on any parts of this chapter -- just try to be nice about my efforts, but don't go ballistic. The love scene between Rachel and Jimmy will be in the next chapter.)

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

"Whew!! Feels good to be home again!" I said, relieved.

I sat down on my bed inside of my own house, awaiting my Rachel's arrival. There was still one thing that bothered me: I knew I had to give Rachel the explanation she wanted, but I didn't know how to tell it to her. Little did she know that I was not on a case somewhere else in the world, but that I was actually secretly living with her and her dad the whole time I was shrunk. I knew if I told her, she would be really upset and possibly give me a beating, but _worse, dump me_.

"I know I have to tell Rachel the _real_ truth," I said, feeling a little scared of what might happen after I would tell her.

"But, how can I tell her I was really living with her? She's most likely gonna run out of my house, crying; I _bathed_ with her when I was Conan. She's also gonna think that I saw her worry for me, when I really didn't. I missed her, too."

I hoped that she wouldn't ask me for the explanation at all when she came here to my house. I looked at my alarm clock and it was only a half-hour after 3 p.m. Rachel said she would arrive at my house at 5:30 p.m. I had a couple of hours of time alone to think about what I would say to Rachel if she wanted the explanation when she came.

"Well, after being shrunk for so long, I'm finally back to normal. What a monkey off my back!!" I exclaimed to myself.

"But, I have _a lot_ to explain to Rachel. Our relationship will most likely be in jeopardy when she asks me for the real truth."

There were some advantages and disadvantages to me being shrunk. The disadvantages were: of course, me bathing with Rachel, Detective Moore (Rachel's dad) always trying to get me to "stop meddling in the police investigations", being an elementary school student for the 2nd time in my life, etc. The advantages were: me secretly finding out what Rachel's been doing since my so-called "disappearance", going with her practically everywhere she went, with the exception of finding a phone to call the police. Another advantage was spending every day and night with her.

"Let's face it," I said, hanging my head.

"When she asks me for the truth, she's gonna flip and leave me -- unless a big miracle happens and doesn't leave here."

I knew she would say, "Jimmy, how could you? You most likely overheard me worrying for you, and worse of all, _I bathed with you!!_ We're done, Jimmy!! Good-bye!!"

Then again, I had a chance of her still staying with me because overall, she's a really nice girl, but when she's angry, she _is_ scary, but I knew she wouldn't forgive me for what we've done. Knowing her, she might leave me for Mathew, but if not him, then somebody else, which was the last thing I wanted, even if she went to Mathew.

(switch to Rachel's P.O.V.)

(Quick note: Most likely, the rest of the chapter will be from Rachel's P.O.V.)

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, RACHEL?" Dad bursted when I told him Jimmy had been found.

"Dad, calm down!!" I said to him.

"Calm down?" Dad snapped.

"Do you know what this means, Rachel? With that cocky idiot found, I'm gonna get less called on a case again!!"

"I know how you feel, Dad," I said to him.

"You know what else is worse, Rachel?" Dad said to me.

"Him offering you to spend the night at his place! I don't want you to go!!"

"What?!" I said, dropping my jaw.

"Dad, it's not like it's the end of the world for you. You _have_ to let me go!"

"Not a chance, Rachel!" Dad said, standing firm with his decision.

"Yeah, well watch me go and stop caring so much for yourself," I said to him.

"I think all that glory you've gotten from the cases you've been called on to and solved since Jimmy's disappearance has gone to your head, and you denying me a chance to be happy -- you're really going too far. I am gonna go, no matter how much you don't want me to."

I wanted to be happy with Jimmy. I was looking forward to tonight when I would spend the night with him, but Dad wouldn't let me go. This is what I hated most about fathers: they were the most testy about whom their daughters were going out with, like me with Jimmy. As a girl myself, it didn't really bother me as much as it did to most fathers. I was already happy myself, but with Mathew instead of Jimmy, and how could I not be when he asked me out to lunch just to get to know me better, and also finding Jimmy for me, when he really didn't have to.

"I'll be upstairs in my room, Dad," I said.

"I need some alone time for myself, so don't knock on my door."

I left Dad and went upstairs up to my room. Before I reached the door, I happened to notice the door to the room that Conan had been staying in. I took a peek inside to see if he was inside, but he wasn't. Conan wasn't downstairs lounging either.

"That's odd, Conan's not here anymore," I said as I closed the door.

"Maybe he left with his parents already."

I suddenly remembered something: I remembered the time when I slowly started to think that Conan was Jimmy, until he called me on the phone and I was already convinced that Conan wasn't Jimmy.

_That can't be!_ I thought to myself.

_Was Conan really Jimmy? If that's the truth then... oh my gosh!! I bathed with him!!! No, that can't be -- but I certainly hope I'm wrong._

Was I right or wrong? Just in case I was right, I erased those hopefully incorrect thoughts out of my head and walked into my room. I locked the door to my room and thought about something.

_Should I ask him if he really was Conan or not?_ I thought.

_No, maybe I shouldn't rush things; I should be happy that Jimmy's back with me and then I can ask him later. Maybe I shouldn't ask him tonight or tomorrow morning either._

I looked back at my locked bedroom door. I had told Dad not to knock because I needed some time alone. I slowly lifted up the left strap of my orange tanktop and noticed the strap of my white bra that rested firmly on my shoulder-blade. I had already spent some time with Mathew yesterday when I paid him a visit to get back to him on his offer to ask me out to lunch, and when I took him to Serena's villa. Also, there was today after school when I picked him up to take him to the diner I told him about for our lunch date, and when I took him to the park so we could talk to each other more. I thought about paying Mathew another visit, or stay here at home and pack for my sleepover at Jimmy's house, and maybe give myself a little preview of what Jimmy and I would do together tonight. I looked at my clock and it was only fifteen minutes to four p.m.

"Maybe I'll stay here and hopefully he'll call my cell phone instead of Dad's agency," I said.

_I think I'll pay him a visit a little later before I leave for Jimmy's._

Just to be sure, I stepped outside of my room to take a peek at what Dad was doing. He was still downstairs watching TV. I grabbed a plastic bag, quietly walked back into my bedroom and locked the door. I had made Dad's dinner a little while ago since I wouldn't be around tonight because of Jimmy's sleepover; it also meant that I wouldn't be doing anything at home tonight. I removed my slippers from my feet, leaving myself barefoot. I took my cell phone out of the pocket of my shorts, turned it on, and left it on my bed. I moved my eyes down to my chest.

_Okay, this'll be just a preview to what I'll most likely do with Jimmy tonight,_ I thought.

I placed my index finger and thumb in between my breasts, tugging my bra up to the collar of my tanktop, exposing a small part of the white satin fabric. I was a little scared inside, and my heart was pounding a little, but I knew that this was just a small preview of what I'm most likely going to do with Jimmy and I alone together.

_Alright now, even if this is just a "practice" thing, and by myself..._ I thought.

I slowly placed my fingers underneath the straps of my orange tanktop. I slowly pulled my tanktop up my torso until the inside fabric started covering up my face little by little. I removed my tanktop off of my body and fixed up my brown hair with a swish of my head. I dropped my tanktop on my bed and put my thumbs inside of my shorts. I slowly pulled them down my legs and took my feet out of them. I left my shorts where my tanktop was, also leaving myself in a sea of white, only wearing my white bra and panties. I wasn't going to the beach with anyone or by myself; I wasn't going to take an early shower, or go to any hot springs in Beika City. Instead, _I had decided to undress in my room_. I pushed the straps of my bra down my shoulders and arms, unhooked the back strap and left it where my tanktop and shorts were. I slowly removed my panties and left it where the rest of my clothes were, leaving myself naked in the privacy of my own bedroom. The "alone time" I really wanted was just for me to take off my clothes, and also get my things ready for tonight.

I looked down at myself, naked from head to toe. I remembered that I had been like this many times in my life. From myself as an infant, my early childhood days until I reached the age of 3, the times I went to the hot springs (especially the last time at my current age when Dad, Conan and I went there and met one of Dad's friends from college), and my favorite part: in the bathtub/shower.

(Quick A/n: Please don't leave bad reviews about this part, okay? These thoughts have been racing through my head even as I do this.)

"I need to prepare for my arrival with Jimmy tonight," I said to myself.

I grabbed my sleepclothes out of one of my dresser drawers and put it in the plastic bag. Then, I thought of something else. I remembered that on Monday, all classes would be cancelled because Teitan High was going to hold a water sprinkler day from 8 a.m. to 1 p.m. The drawer that I got my sleepclothes out of was underneath a drawer that contained all of my bathing suits. That was the perfect opportunity for me to show him the red bathing suit I bought just to look good for him; Of course there was tonight and tomorrow, but I wasn't going into any water at all, not counting my bath. I had put my underclothes for tomorrow in the bag as well.

"Well, why don't I go to the beach with him tomorrow and invite Mathew along," I decided.

Normally, I would've grabbed my red bathing suit, but instead, I decided to grab my one-piece blue swimsuit and leave the red suit as a surprise to Jimmy. I neatly folded my bathing suit and put it in my bag. I also realized that wearing the red one at school was a chance I was taking because of Serena possibly telling Jimmy with me around him, but she assured me that she wouldn't tell one person at school. I looked at my clock again and it was fifteen minutes after 4 p.m. already. I still knew that I wasn't wearing any clothes. For the past ten minutes or so, I had spent time alone and _unclothed_ in my room. I had 1 hour and 15 minutes before I would arrive at Jimmy's house for our sleepover.

"Maybe I should pay Mathew a visit," I said.

Just as I finished my sentence, my cell phone rang. I took a check to see who it was and Mathew's name popped up.

"Hello?" I said in my sweetest tone.

"Hey, Rachel?" Mathew said over the line.

"Oh, hi, Mathew," I said.

"Say, uh, before you go to Kudo's place for your sleepover, you wanna come over to my place for a little while?" Mathew asked me.

"Well, sure, why not," I agreed.

"I'll be right there."

"Okay, bye," Mathew said and hung up.

"Bye," I said and hung up.

I kept it a secret about me still being naked when Mathew called. I pulled on my clothes, unlocked my bedroom door, grabbed my stuff and left for a visit to Mathew's apartment.

"Rachel, are you going to his house now?" Dad asked me.

"Nope, I'm going to Mathew's," I answered.

I left my house, walked across the street to Mathew's apartment, and knocked on his door.

"Hey there, Rachel," Mathew greeted.

"Come in."

"Hi, Mathew," I greeted back to him, walking into his apartment.

"So, are you excited about tonight?" Mathew asked me, even if I was going to be at Jimmy's place.

"You bet," I answered.

"You know, you should spend a night at my place someday," Mathew said.

"I-I don't know," I said.

"Now that Jimmy's back, we can still hang out, but I'll think about spending a night with you someday."

I felt a little uneasy about accepting to spend a night with Mathew. Jimmy was back, but I didn't want to spend _all_ my time with him, I wanted to spend some time with Mathew as well, just to make him happy after what he's done to make _me_ happy.

"You know, I'm heading to the beach with Jimmy tomorrow," I said to Mathew.

"Do you wanna tag along with us?" I offered.

"Sure," Mathew said, smiling.

"When are you two gonna go?"

"Ummm, probably about 9:45 or 10 a.m." I answered.

"Sounds good," Mathew agreed.

"Great, we'll come and get you tomorrow morning," I said to him.

I spent the rest of the 4:00 hour with Mathew. Later, I looked at my wristwatch and it was just a couple of minutes before 5 p.m. I grabbed my plastic bag and got ready for my arrival. It normally took me about 30 minutes to walk to Jimmy's house.

"Well, I better get going," I said to Mathew.

"Okay, thanks for coming by," Mathew said back to me.

"My pleasure," I said.

"Hey, I'm glad for you, Rachel," Mathew said to me.

"You mean you're not jealous?" I asked.

"Why would I be?" Mathew said.

"Seeing the two of you happy together is all I need. I'll just go with Serena."

"Thanks, Mathew," I said, warm-hearted.

"You're a true friend."

I gave Mathew a hug and he returned the favor. I knew I shouldn't, but I couldn't resist. I closed my eyes and kissed Mathew's lips. He couldn't resist himself. We had kissed each other.

"I don't wanna get in the way of your relationship, Rachel," Mathew said, feeling a little uneasy about me kissing him.

"I know that, but that'll be our little secret," I assured him.

"Okay," Mathew said.

"See you soon," I said as I stepped outside.

"Bye, Rachel," Mathew said.

"Hope things will work out with the two of you."

"Thanks," I said.

"Oh, wait!" Mathew said to me.

"Rachel, would you still accept spending a night with me someday?" He asked.

I remained silent for a few seconds. I smiled and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"You can think of that as a yes," I answered sweetly.

"But only on one condition: as long as it's only once in a while because I don't want Jimmy to think that I'm seeing you when I'm really not, and we're just best friends."

"I understand; besides, like I said, I don't want to get in the way of your relationship with him," Mathew said, agreeing with what I told him, and promising that he wouldn't ask me once every week, or everyday for that matter.

"Is twice a month okay with you, Rachel?" He asked me.

"Mmmm... Sure, twice a month is perfect, Mathew," I replied after thinking it over.

"But this time, under _two_ conditions: the first, we don't do any sexual activity, and second, as long as those two times each month are on Fridays or Saturdays."

"Agreed," Mathew said to me, giving me his word.

"I wouldn't want to do anything to make Kudo angry or even try to compete with him, and I _most definitely_ won't even think about anything sexual between us."

"One last thing," I said to him.

"What about Serena?" I asked.

"I'll just invite her over, too," Mathew answered without one moment of hesitation or silence.

"Okay then," I said.

"Just thought I'd clear that up. I should really get going now; can't keep my Jimmy waiting you know."

"Okay, see you tomorrow then," Mathew said.

"Bye, and thanks again for asking me out to lunch today," I said to him.

"My pleasure, Rachel, and _thank you_ for taking me to the park," Mathew said back to me.

"You're welcome," I said, smiling ear to ear at him.

"Oh, one more thing: you know, if I wasn't taken with Jimmy, I would say you definitely deserve me as a true girlfriend, even if I've only known you for a short time. But that's okay, I've got Jimmy, and you've already got Serena."

"Yeah, thanks, Rachel," Mathew said.

"But even if you're taken, I still have that soft spot for you."

I smiled at him again for two reasons: the first, I was glad that he knew I was taken and I knew that his "soft spot" for me wasn't extreme; the second, he still liked me. I liked him too, but not _love_ him.

"See you later," I said sweetly to him.

I turned my back and started to walk to Jimmy's house. While I was walking, I looked over my shoulder and saw Mathew waving good-bye to me. I waved good-bye to him, too. I blew a kiss to him, turned my head forward and continued my walk.

_Okay, now that I've finished my visit to Mathew, it's showtime,_ I thought.

Later, I reached Jimmy's doorstep and knocked on his door.

"Hey, beautiful," Jimmy greeted when he opened the door.

"Hey, Jimmy," I greeted, blushing about him calling me "beautiful" instead of "Rachel", like he normally did.

He let me in and closed the door, locking it. Now, the fun was REALLY going to begin.

End of chapter 12.

(Okay, I'll stop there. Please don't flame me about the part where Rachel took off her clothes earlier. Just give me a break, alright? I hope you readers enjoyed it. The real fun will start next chapter.)


	13. Together Once Again

(Okay, here's the good part that I think you've been waiting for. Hope you enjoy it, and my efforts for the love scene. This whole chapter will be written from both Jimmy's and Rachel's point of views -- just like the last one. Thanks to **proffesional**, and **Ivory Petals** for reviewing.)

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

"Glad you could make it, Rachel," Jimmy said to me.

"I'm just glad you invited me over to spend the night with you," I responded.

"But, aren't you tired from being gone for so long?"

"Not really," Jimmy answered.

I was surprised at him. I knew that teenagers like us have plenty of energy, but when we get older, we tend to lose it little by little -- at least some of us. I knew Jimmy owed me an explanation for why he was gone for so long, but I decided not to ask him tonight because if I did, I might be rushing things a little bit. All I just had to do was just be happy that he finally came back to me. I noticed Jimmy was a little nervous about something.

"Jimmy, is something bothering you?" I asked him.

"Well, I thought you might want that explanation I owed you for being gone for so long," Jimmy answered.

"Save it," I said, hugging him tightly.

"I'll let you know when I want it, but just for tonight, I won't ask you for it."

Jimmy returned my hug. I could tell he felt better when he kissed me on my left cheek. I knew the right thing was to save his explanation for now and not rush things. There was still a chance that his explanation might be heart-breaking for me because when I was at home, I didn't see Conan around Dad's agency, or in his room, and I highly doubted he was out with Amy, George and Mitch.

"I'm sorry I left you, Rachel," Jimmy said to me, even if he said that to me already.

"I truly am."

I could tell how sorry he was, but my thought of him being Conan still remained locked in my mind. I wanted to ask him, but I didn't. I just continued to have all my thoughts and energy focused on Jimmy. I closed my eyes, and lay my head on his chest, continuing our warm embrace.

"Jimmy," I whispered softly to him.

"I-I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Rachel," Jimmy whispered back to me.

I felt him gently tugging the back side of my tanktop. I moved my hands down his shoulders, slowly taking off his blue jacket. I moved my head closer to his head, and we softly kissed each other. I had never felt any happier since earlier today when I went out to lunch with Mathew after school.

"Care to hit the beach with me tomorrow, Jimmy?" I offered.

"Sure," Jimmy answered.

"Great! I even invited Mathew to come along with us," I said to him.

I remembered something.

_Should I forget his explanation, or should I still have it?_ I thought.

Forgetting Jimmy's explanation was one thing that had both an advantage and disadvantage. The advantage was that my feelings weren't going to be affected at all; the disadvantage was that I would never know why he was gone for so long. I wanted to know, but I didn't want to be left with a broken heart if Jimmy's explanation was a painful one.

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

Rachel's lips felt really soft. Boy, was I glad I wanted her as the girl I love. I missed her so much. Little did she know that I was really Conan. I was happy to hear that she said to me to save my explanation for later. When I became my normal self again, I saw an ad in the paper that the Black Organization had folded. I had returned to normal at just the right time.

"Rachel," I said to her.

"Yeah?" She said to me.

"When you want my explanation, no matter how painful it might be, will you still forgive me?" I pleaded.

I grabbed Rachel's hand and kissed the top a couple of times. She blushed when I had grabbed it.

"We'll see," Rachel answered.

"For now, forget your explanation tonight because like I said, I won't ask you tonight."

"I promise I'll talk more about yourself from now on," I said to Rachel.

She looked at me straight in the eyes. She was in astonishment when I told her that. I could see tears of joy coming from her eyes.

"Oh, Jimmy," Rachel whispered, hugging me tightly again.

"You mean it?"

I nodded my head up and down, assuring her. Rachel hugged me even tighter.

"Jimmy, that's one of the things I was hoping to hear from you," She said to me.

I comforted her until she dried her tears with her arm. I caressed her cheek with my left hand, and she caressed my cheek with her right hand. I rubbed the back of her orange tanktop in circles with my hand. I made an attempt to take it off with my hands, but she stopped them, leaving her tanktop on her body. I was stumped when she did that. Before I could apologize to her, I heard her say something.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

"I can tell you want me to take it off," I said, giggling a little.

"Jimmy, you don't need to apologize; I'm gonna do it around you anyway."

Jimmy had been sitting on his bed and I had been sitting in his lap. I stood up on my feet so he could stand up too. Jimmy ran his hand through my long and smooth chocolate-brown hair. He stroked my hair with the same hand that he ran through my hair. I couldn't take it any longer with my tanktop on. I put my fingers to the top straps and slowly took it off. Jimmy had slowly unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his full upper torso.

"Hold me," I whispered.

Jimmy and I came close together once again. Our bodies touched each other, and we gazed lovingly in each other's eyes. We closed our eyes and kissed each other on the lips once again. Jimmy moved his fingers down my body and stopped at my white shorts.

"Can I?" Jimmy whispered.

I nodded my head up and down, giving him the okay to take off my shorts. He slowly pulled them down my legs. I lifted up my feet to take them out when my shorts reached my ankles. I took my shorts and put it down on the floor where my tanktop lay.

"Rachel, you're beautiful," Jimmy whispered to me.

My face turned red. Like at home, I was left in a sea of white, only wearing my bra and panties. Jimmy kissed my neck, then kissed me down my chest. I watched as he unzipped his pants, letting it fall down to his ankles in a crumpled way.

_Now that he's seen me like this, I wonder what he'll think of me in a swimsuit, especially the one I bought with him in mind,_ I thought.

Jimmy and I came close to each other again. All he wore was his boxers and all I wore was my underclothes. Our bodies touched each other once again. I let Jimmy push down the top straps of my white satin bra down my arms. I felt his fingers moving underneath the back strap of my bra.

"May I?" Jimmy whispered again.

"Go right ahead," I whispered to him.

Jimmy slowly unhooked the back strap. He tossed my bra where my clothes were.

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

Rachel looked so beautiful. Her breasts were fully exposed, standing topless in front of me. We blushed at each other. The first time we saw each other like how we were was the most embarrassing, but once we did it again and again, we would get used to it. This was the first time I had seen her topless since I was Conan, and I had forgotten about that.

"I love you," I said softly to Rachel.

"I love you too," Rachel said softly back to me.

We hugged each other once again. I noticed Rachel moving her fingers to her waist, where her panties were. She slowly pulled them down her legs, and tossed it where the rest of her clothes were, leaving herself naked before my very eyes.

"You're hot, Rachel," I said, blushing.

Her face turned red again. I knew she was standing naked in front of me. This wasn't the first time I saw Rachel like that. When I was Conan, I saw her naked a number of times when our baths came around. I comforted Rachel until I saw her close her eyes, while hugging me tightly. Her long and beautiful hair made her look even more beautiful when she was naked.

"I wouldn't want to see you like this a lot of the time," I said to her.

She stopped blushing and kissed me once again. I loved her kisses, and herself of course. I didn't want to see her naked a lot, even if she looked absolutely stunning. I wanted to see her well-dressed in anything, especially in a swimsuit since she said she was going to take me and Mathew to the beach tomorrow. I looked at my clock and it was just after seven.

"It's just after seven," I said to Rachel.

"Okay," She softly responded.

Rachel continued to hold me tightly. I could tell how overjoyed she was when I came back to her. I looked over my shoulder and noticed the sky was getting dark.

"Looks like the stars are about to come out pretty soon," Rachel said, remembering all the times we looked at them for hours.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

I couldn't wait until the sky was pitch black. This would be the first time in a long while that I would be gazing at the stars with Jimmy.

"Oh, Jimmy," I said, lovingly.

"Remember when we gazed at them for hours and hours?"

"Yep, still do," Jimmy responded.

I was overjoyed. Jimmy still remembered the times we looked at the stars with each other. I pulled on my clothes and looked outside. A huge amount of stars covered the sky, and a full moon was out. I waited for Jimmy to pull on his clothes. When he was finished, we sat next to each other and looked at them. While I gazed onward, I felt Jimmy wrap his arm around my shoulder.

"Thanks, Jimmy," I said to him, kissing him on the cheek.

We continued to look up at the stars for hours. It was like old times once again. I had made a wish on a shining star when I noticed one. I felt Jimmy kiss me on the cheek. I blushed and looked at him.

"Thanks," I said to Jimmy.

I felt like I was on cloud 9. First, Mathew strolled into Beika City, and he asked me to be friends with him, then he starts falling for Serena, despite the fact that he liked me a little bit more. Then, he asks me out to lunch today just to get to know me better, and finally, he found Jimmy for me. I looked at my watch and it was just after 9 p.m.

"I'm gonna do my shower," I said, standing up.

"Mind if I join?" Jimmy asked me.

"I think I'd like to do it privately, thank you," I said.

"Maybe if we get married, we can do that together; right now, at our ages, I don't think so."

I walked away from Jimmy, grabbed my sleepclothes, and walked into the bathroom. I started running the water. While it warmed up, I started to undress myself. I stepped into the warm water, and began my shower.

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

I could hear the water running in the bathtub while Rachel took her shower. I knew she'd deny my offer to join her in the shower, but I thought I might ask anyway.

_Geez, she's even cuter than when I left her,_ I thought.

_Man, why did I ever check out those guys in black coats? If I didn't, I'd stay as my normal self from the start, and we'd be dating each other; instead, I end up checking it out, and as a result, I got shrunk._

A few minutes later, I didn't hear the water running anymore. I knew that Rachel was finished, but she still had to brush her hair and dress herself. I heard the door open and she came out smelling like a rose. She wore her bright red pajamas. She looked wonderful as usual.

"Okay, you can go," Rachel said to me.

I grabbed my green sleepclothes and walked to the bathroom. Before I stepped in, I gave Rachel a quick kiss on her lips. I stepped in, got my shower ready, and stepped in. Minutes later, I stepped out. When I closed the door, I noticed Rachel still standing there, waiting for me to finish.

"Hey, Rach," I said, trying to act stylish.

We hugged each other once again. Her body felt very warm, and her hair still smelled like daisies from the shampoo she used. I could hear her whisper something to me.

"Jimmy, I'm so happy you came back to me," Rachel whispered to me.

I could tell she was still on cloud 9 after Mathew had found me.

"I'm sorry once again for leaving you," I said to her.

"I promise it won't happen again."

I had the strength to carry Rachel in my arms like she was badly hurt, but without the fall. We giggled at each other while smiling ear to ear. I put her down and we hugged each other yet again. She looked at me with a loving face, closed her eyes, and we kissed each other once again.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

"Jimmy, I hope you carry me in your arms someday when we get married," I said to him.

"I will, Rachel," Jimmy assured me.

"I will."

Jimmy got on his knees, grabbed my hand and kissed the top yet again. I blushed again when he kissed it. I sat down on my knees behind him.

"Jimmy, I hope we'll marry each other soon," I said to him, tying my arms around his shoulders.

"Me too, Rachel," Jimmy said back to me.

"You're the girl I wanna marry."

I smiled ear to ear again, and hugged him once again. I kissed him all over his face.

"You're the guy of my dreams, Jimmy Kudo," I said to him.

"And you're the girl of my dreams, Rachel Moore," Jimmy said back to me.

We were still embracing each other. Seconds later, we kissed each other once again. I felt Jimmy stick his right hand underneath my sleepshirt. I gave him an okay to continue when he looked at me. His fingers started gently pinching my collar bone until it started turning into a comforting massage. Minutes later, he took his hand out of my shirt. I looked at my watch and it was after 10 p.m. Jimmy and I decided to gaze at the stars one more time before we both decided to go to bed.

"One of these days, I hope we'll see a sunset together," I said to Jimmy.

Two hours later, I stretched and yawned. I felt tired, and my body felt weak. I decided to call it a night and headed to Jimmy's bed. I opened up the bedsheets, but before I decided to climb in, I thought about something. Jimmy was standing on the other side of his bed. I walked over to his side to give him one last hug, and ask him something.

"Jimmy," I said softly to him.

"Hmm?" Jimmy said to me.

"Care to undress and sleep?" I asked.

"I feel like it."

"Sure," Jimmy said, sweating a little.

We both turned our backs on each other so we wouldn't see each other naked. I took off all of my sleepclothes and left them on the floor, leaving myself naked like earlier tonight. Jimmy already had his clothes off as we both climbed into his bed, sleeping next to each other.

"Good night, Jimmy," I sweetly whispered to my dream guy.

"Good night, Rachel," Jimmy softly whispered back to me, his dream girl.

Before Jimmy turned off his lamp, we gave each other one last hug, gently pressing our chests against each other's. Finally, we gave each other one last kiss good night before Jimmy turned off his lamp and we dozed off to sleep. I could feel Jimmy giving me one very last soft kiss on my cheek. I smiled at him and returned the favor to him, giving him one very last soft kiss on his cheek.

"I love you, Jimmy," I whispered to him.

"I love you too, Rachel," Jimmy whispered back to me.

We both dozed off to sleep. I couldn't wait until we were older so we could marry each other. I just dozed off to sleep, dreaming of the day that Jimmy and I would get married. Tomorrow was another day and we knew it.

End of chapter 13.

(Okay, hope you liked it. Hope you appreciated my efforts too. I hope you'll enjoy my newest story that I'm going to make soon. It'll be titled "Jimmy and Rachel Together." It'll be about Jimmy and Rachel in the future, married and loving it.)


	14. Jimmy's Explanation Drama

(Alright, here's chapter 14 of "Note to Lunch". Hope you enjoy this. The best part was the last chapter, but I'll add some drama to this chapter; you'll find out why I decided to. Thanks to **proffesional** and **Umi Sagara** for reviewing. Like the previous chapter, this one will also be written from both Jimmy's and Rachel's points of view. One last note: sometime next week, I'll make that new story I mentioned at the end of chapter 13. That'll be official. Okay, now just sit back, relax, and enjoy this chapter.)

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

The sun had already risen into the sky for Saturday morning. Its light shone through my window, bathing me in it. I still lay in bed, tired as ever from an exciting night with my Rachel.

_Come on sun,_ I thought.

_Let me stay in bed with my sweetheart for just five more minutes._

I yawned and stretched my body. I tried not to make too much noise to wake up Rachel. I looked at my alarm clock and it was only five minutes to 8 a.m. I pulled the covers over my body again and lay my head down on my pillow again. I still had my clothes off since last night when Rachel asked me if I felt like undressing before we went to bed. I took a glance over to my right side and Rachel was still sound asleep in my bed. Her body was turned to her left, facing my body. Her mouth was shut tight, leaving her in a deep, deep slumber.

_Rachel,_ I thought.

_You are too beautiful. We need to be together!! But when I explain to you why I was gone for so long, will you still be with me?_

I continued to gaze at her beautiful sleeping face. Like me, Rachel still had her clothes off, too. She was very beautiful. I wanted to marry her, but I felt like it was too early in my life to propose to her. I missed her so much, even if I really was by her side as Conan the whole time, but nothing beat being in my normal grown-up body around her. Rachel's sleeping posture and unclothed body looked like a corpse at a murder scene, but without the murder, blood and horror.

_I can't resist,_ I thought to myself.

Trying to be as quiet as a mouse, I leaned my head in closer to Rachel. I puckered up my lips and softly kissed her on the forehead.

_I love you, Rachel,_ I thought to myself again.

In case she woke up when she felt my kiss, I decided to see for myself to see if she really would wake up. My thoughts for her wanting an explanation from me still lay in my head. I cared for her a lot, but I didn't want to see her get involved with the Black Organization and possibly hurt. Seeing her dead was the last thing I wanted.

"Rachel, I hope you wake up soon," I softly whispered to myself.

Fortunately for me, she didn't hear my whispering request for her to open her eyes. I loved Rachel with all my heart and soul. I missed her as well, even if I was by her side the whole time as a kid. Seeing her naked was something I rarely wanted to see, even if she looked stunning. But me wanting to see her like that a lot of the time was somewhat that of a peeping tom, without looking through something like a hole or a window only to see Rachel taking off her clothes or already with her clothes off.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

I slowly opened my eyes to see Jimmy smiling at me. I smiled lovingly to him as well. I still had my clothes off from last night; I still remembered that Jimmy and I had undressed ourselves before we went to sleep together in Jimmy's bed.

"Morning, beautiful," Jimmy whispered.

"Morning, Jimmy," I whispered back to him.

I sheepishly blushed again. Jimmy had called me "beautiful" for the second time instead of "Rachel" like he normally called me. I loved him so much. He gently grabbed my chin, pulling my face close to his face. I wanted to ask him what he was doing when I was interrupted by a passionate kiss on the lips before I could even say one syllable. I couldn't resist and returned his kiss.

"Shall we go out for breakfast?" Jimmy offered me.

"Sounds good," I agreed.

I watched as Jimmy touched my cheek with his hand. I saw him pulling me into a gentle hug from our hips up. I knew how much we loved each other. I watched as he got out of bed to pull on his clothes. When he finished brushing his teeth and changing to his shirt and swimshorts, he came out and I was still laying in bed. We softly kissed each other on the lips again.

"Jimmy," I said.

"Just to get it over with, even if this is a chance I'm taking, can you tell me why you were gone for so long?"

He tensed up. Seconds later, he hung his head in sorrow. I was starting to think that I was right.

"Rachel, I--" Jimmy started to say when I cut in on him.

"Don't tell me," I said, horrified.

"Y-Y-You were Conan?"

He remained silent, only nodding his head up and down. My heart just sank when he nodded his head like that.

"Jimmy, why didn't you tell me from the start?" I asked, heartbroken.

"I did it only to protect you," Jimmy answered.

"Protect me?!!" I shouted.

"From what?!"

"Rachel, please, I can explain!" Jimmy said to me.

"There's no need to," I said, irritated.

"I'm pulling on my clothes and I'm leaving for the beach with Mathew only."

I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to dress myself.

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

I hated myself now! Rachel deserved that explanation, but I could see it coming. Us being together in the future was in real jeopardy. Before I could get Rachel to even touch her clothes, I grabbed her shoulder blades and pushed her into the wall. I tried to be gentle about it though.

"Rachel, please listen to me," I pleaded, hanging my head.

"Forget it, Jimmy," Rachel snapped.

"Now let me go so I can put on my clothes and leave!"

She tried to break free of my grip, but I wouldn't have any of it. No matter how hard she tried, Rachel couldn't break free of my firm grip.

"Jimmy, I SAID LET ME GO!!" Rachel screamed.

"No!!" I responded.

"Rachel, let me explain!!"

She constantly tried to break free again. This time, she broke free of my left hand grip, but I quickly grabbed her again. I wanted to tell Rachel what really happened. I knew that she still wasn't wearing anything. I tried to make full eye contact with her and tried my hardest not to look at her naked.

"You _have_ to listen to me, Rachel," I pleaded, almost forming tears.

"I'm really sorry for everything!! I'm so, so, so, _so_ sorry for everything!!"

My firm grips on her shoulder blades started turning into hard pressings. Very rarely I went to extreme measures to get her to listen to me. I was really sorry for everything -- good and bad. The least I wanted was her to listen to me. I didn't want Rachel to leave me for someone else. I wanted her to be with _me_, more than anything else in the world. I was truly sorry. I could tell she wanted to try break free of my grip again. When she did, I made my pressure into her shoulder blades even harder than before. Ignoring the physical pain I was giving Rachel, I wanted her to listen to me real bad -- badder than a little kid that really needed to use the bathroom. I could hear her briefly screaming in pain, but I didn't let go. My palms were getting sweaty and sore, but I refused to give in and let go of Rachel. I was putting my whole heart, my soul, and every ounce of energy I had into this, refusing to give up.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

I was screaming in a lot of pain from Jimmy's pressure into my shoulder blades. They were getting harder and harder, and more and more painful for me to take. For once, he was winning a physical war against me, when it's usually _me_ who beats the snot out of him with my karate kicks and punches. He was putting his whole heart and all his energy into this, trying to get me to listen to him. The more I tried to break free, the harder and more painful Jimmy's firm pressings became. I thought his palms would sweat from pressing them into my shoulder blades for so long, he would let go to try to briefly wipe the sweat on his shirt, giving me a chance to break free... but he didn't. I wanted to scream again, but for help this time, but I couldn't utter one little peep because of all the pain I was taking. My forehead started to sweat, my eyes were starting to squint, my mouth started opening widely, and all the pressure from Jimmy's hands kept getting worse and worse. I was beginning to have some hot flashes in my skin. I felt like a normal girl who was kidnapped by a killer.

"J... J... J... Jim... my..." I tried to speak through all the pain.

"Y... Y... Y... You're g... g... g... gonna b... b... b... b... break m... m... m... m... my s... s... s... sh... sh... sh... shoulders! P... P... P... P... P... Please g... g... g... give in!! L... L... L... L... Let m... m... m... me g... g... g... g... go, p... p... p... p... please!!"

"Rachel," Jimmy simply responded to me.

"The only way that I'll let go is if you listen to me."

I started squinting my eyes and gritting my teeth.

"N... N... No," I uttered weakly.

I realized I shouldn't have said that. Once again, Jimmy started pressing his palms into my shoulder blades even harder than before.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" I started to scream in pain again.

His pressure was starting to become too much. I couldn't take it any longer. My shoulders had totally thrown in the towel, all thanks to Jimmy pressing into them. Fortunately for him, and for me, I didn't hear a popping sound in neither one of my shoulders. I slowly opened my eyes to try to say something to him.

"J... J... J... Jimmy..." I tried to say.

"P... P... P... P... Please st... st... st... stop!! Th... Th... Th... This is e... e... e... enough!! L... L... L... L... Let me g... g... g... go!! I... I... I... I c... c... c... can't t... t... take th... th... this an... an... anymore!!"

I was starting to form a lot of tears from all the pain I was going through.

"You know... there's only thing... that'll make me... let go of... you, R-Rachel," Jimmy said, grunting while he said his sentence.

"You have to listen to me, Rachel. If you say 'yes' just one time... just _one_ time, I'll let go of you; it's as simple as that."

I was gritting my teeth. My genetic makeup had really thrown in the towel for sure. My shoulder blades were in so much pain, I couldn't stand it any longer for another second.

"Now, will you listen to me, Rachel?" Jimmy asked me.

"You know what will happen if you say 'no' again and again."

"Yes," I said, in all the pain I was in.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, I'll listen!! Now, l... l... let m... m... me go!!"

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

I released my grips from Rachel's shoulder blades and put my hands in the pockets of my swimshorts. She fell down to her knees, breathing in relief. Both sides on her back shoulder blades were really red from all the pressure I mustered into her. Plus, she had markings of the wall design all over her whole back side. I went to the kitchen to get a couple of ice packs for her shoulders. I was still sorry for doing it to her, but seeing as she refused to listen to me, I had to do it to her.

"Here," I said.

I carried Rachel in my arms over to my bed. I placed a couple of towels over the two ice packs so she could be relieved of all the pain I gave her. I pulled out the bedsheets and very gently, lay Rachel down on my bed, putting her shoulder blades on the ice packs.

"OOOOOWWWWW!!" She screamed when she felt the coldness of the ice packs.

I calmed Rachel down and pulled the covers over her naked body. After a few minutes of rest, she turned her head over to me, ready to cry. I looked at my clock and it was 8:15 a.m.

"Jimmy," Rachel said, tears running down her face.

"Why did you do that to me?"

"You didn't want to listen to me," I simply responded.

"Only once in a great while, I'll go to extreme measures, and in this case, I had to. I'm really sorry, Rachel."

"You're really lucky I didn't have a shoulder pop out, pal," Rachel said to me.

"Rachel, I'm sorry for what I did, but I just had to do it to get you to listen to me," I explained.

"You also didn't let me put on some clothes!" Rachel reminded me.

"I know," I answered.

"Never mind that," Rachel said to me, cooling down her temper.

"Now tell me what really happened."

I knew she was all ears for what happened to me.

"You remember those two men in black from the Mystery Coaster ride at Tropical Land?" I said to her.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

"I think so," I answered.

"I remember Inspector Meguire mentioning that they wouldn't give him their names unless they were arrested."

"Well, they had everything to do with me getting shrunk," Jimmy explained.

"I witnessed them on some sort of scam involving a lot of money; I didn't know one of them was behind me and I was knocked unconscious. While I was laying on the ground, they fed me some sort of poison, which--"

"Which caused you to shrink to the size of a little boy?" I cut in on him.

"That's right," Jimmy responded.

He grabbed my hand again.

"Rachel," Jimmy said to me again.

"Will you forgive me for all this? I'm very sorry for everything!"

He kissed the top of my hand a numerous amount of times.

"Jimmy," I started to say.

"What you told me as your explanation was really painful, what I went through with all the pressure you put into my shoulders just to get me to listen to you, and I refused. I'm sorry too, Jimmy. I'll forgive you just this once, but next time, you won't be so lucky."

Jimmy was relieved after all that. He kissed me on the cheek as his way of saying thanks to me for forgiving him. In the meanwhile, the pain from my shoulders was starting to dissipate.

"Do you wanna still get some breakfast with me?" Jimmy asked me.

"Yes I do," I softly responded.

"When you feel better, let me know, and I'll help you to the bathroom if you need it," Jimmy said, still showing his care for me.

"Thank you," I said, warm-hearted around him once again.

I had previously been warm-hearted around Mathew a lot, but this was the first time in a _long_ while that Jimmy left me warm-hearted. He still cared for me!!

"My shoulders feel a little better," I reminded him.

Jimmy helped me out of his bed. My shoulders stung a little after being on the ice packs for quite sometime, but I hung tough through the numbness. I gave him a warm embrace before I dressed myself. He handed me my bathing suit and my clothes. I was able to dress myself without even a wince of pain.

"Shall we go?" I asked Jimmy.

"Mm-hmm," Jimmy responded.

I offered him to hold my hand, and he gently grabbed it. Jimmy grabbed his wallet, opened the door for me and we both walked outside to get some breakfast.

End of chapter 14.

(Hope you enjoyed this. I added as much drama as I could. Hope you enjoyed my idea. I had a lot of fun writing this, even if I put in the parts where Rachel started suffering all the pain from Jimmy. Leave those reviews now, and PLEASE review "Good Friends?" I updated it on 2/6/07, and nobody has had the nerve to review since then!!)


	15. Out to Breakfast

(Okay, here's chapter 15 of "Note to Lunch". I hope you'll enjoy this one. Thanks to **Detective Conan Addict** and **Umi Sagara** for reviewing. Maybe sometime tomorrow, I'll put up that new story. Now, just enjoy.)

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

Jimmy and I strolled through Beika City hand-in-hand with each other to get some breakfast. I wore my blue swimsuit underneath my change of clothes for when Jimmy, Mathew and I would head to the beach.

"Jimmy," I said to him.

"I didn't think I'd say this to you, but, I feel like I'm in love with you."

"Same here," Jimmy said to me.

I felt so lucky now! Jimmy and I were starting to go from childhood friends to a cute couple. At times I had considered him my supposed "boyfriend", but he went missing before neither of us could tell each other how we felt. Little did I know that he was by my side the whole time. It was disheartening to hear him say that to me, but I let him off easy. Jimmy even promised me that he'd never leave me again.

The two of us reached the same diner that Mathew and I went to for our lunch date yesterday. We let go of each other's hands and sat down at one of the tables. We had walked hand-in-hand with each other the whole time until we prepared to sit down. Jimmy and I both ordered some pancakes.

"You know," I said to Jimmy while we waited for our food.

"The feeling of you coming back is still locked in my mind, even if you were really Conan."

"Rachel," Jimmy said to me.

"It was just an unexpected happening to the both of us -- it's my fault, Rachel. If I hadn't witnessed those men in black involving that scam, we could probably have started our relationship earlier, and none of this would've even happened."

I knew how sorry he was. It was painful at first, but at least I still forgave him.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Jimmy," I said, trying to cheer him up.

"What's done is done and we can't go back and fix it. I know how sorry you are for everything -- good and bad. Just be glad that I still forgave you."

He looked at my smiling face. Jimmy couldn't resist smiling back. In the meanwhile, our pancakes had came. We started to eat to our hearts' contents and talked to each other when our mouths were empty. I finished my pancakes first; Jimmy finished his a few minutes after I finished.

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

Rachel and I waited for the bill to come. When the waitress brought it, both Rachel and I left money on the table.

"Rachel, don't worry," I said.

"I'll pay it all."

"No," Rachel responded.

"I'll help you out. I don't mind paying some of my own money."

The two of us left the diner and started to walk back to Rachel's neighborhood so she could get Mathew. I knew he was her newest friend when he bumped into Rachel when I was still Conan at the time.

"I'll go and get him," Rachel said.

"Just wait out here for us."

I waited outside while she strolled inside to pick up Mathew from his apartment. It still surprised me that he lived across the street from Rachel's place. Minutes later, the two of them came out. I noticed Mathew in a motocross shirt with the last name "Voss" and a number 13 on the back.

"Are we set?" Rachel asked us.

"Mm-hmm," Mathew and I said in agreement.

The three of us walked to the beach from there on. I noticed how much Rachel and Mathew talked to each other.

"Hey, it's how we get along," Mathew said to me.

"Not that I'm complaining," I said to him.

I knew that Rachel wasn't seeing any other guys while I was shrunk. I could tell that Mathew liked her, but he already knew that she was taken.

"Did you know he's going with Serena?" Rachel asked me.

"No," I responded, pretending not to know.

(End Jimmy's P.O.V.)

I felt like I picked the right place to start my normal life. I was almost instantly friends with two girls, two detective dudes, and 3 young kids.

"He had an interest in Serena," I heard Rachel say to Jimmy.

"So, I left the two of them alone and went for a swim; then Serena had an interest in him."

"Easy for her since she's boy-crazy," Jimmy said to Rachel.

She agreed with him.

"By the way," Rachel said to me.

"Did you know Jimmy and I are in a relationship with each other?"

"That's great," I said, happy for Rachel.

"Yeah, it's wonderful," Rachel agreed.

"And by the way, when Jimmy and I get married, we plan our honeymoon in your home state!"

"Hawaii?" I said.

"Mm-hmm," Rachel said.

"I wanna see what it's like there!"

"Cool," I said.

"I can show you a few places I know."

"I'll be looking forward," Rachel said to me.

The three of us reached the beach and set our stuff down.

End of chapter 15.

(Okay, that'll do it. Hope you liked this. I'll get started on my newest story sometime tonight -- hopefully.)


	16. Relationships and Friendships

(Alright, here's chapter 16 of "Note to Lunch". The ending to this story will either be this chapter, or the next one. Thanks to **The Time Traveler**, **Ivory Petals**, and **Detective Conan Addict** for reviewing. For now, just enjoy what I've got for now.)

Right after the three of us had set our stuff down, we decided to take a quick rest before swimming. Rachel sat in between me and Jimmy. I was on her left side, and Jimmy was on her right. I was glad that all three of us were friends -- especially myself because if I didn't meet Rachel, Serena, and the Junior Detective League, I probably wouldn't have as much fun as I had so far, especially away from cases.

"I'm gonna take a swim," Rachel proclaimed.

"You boys wanna join?"

"In a while," I answered.

"Yeah, in a while," Jimmy agreed.

"Okay," Rachel said to us.

"By the way, Mathew, you don't mind if Jimmy and I kiss sometimes, don't you?"

"No, not at all," I replied.

I didn't even mind at all. I honestly thought they were a perfect couple for sure. That's when I noticed the two of them kissing each other. I didn't argue about it, I just looked onward at how happy they were together. Of course, I had something to do with it -- finding Kudo, of course. As long as Rachel was happy, I was happy for her.

"Okay, I'm gonna go in now," Rachel said to us.

Jimmy and I didn't mind her changing right next to us. All we did was just look in different directions so we wouldn't get a glance of her undressing, even if she wasn't getting naked. Rachel let us know when she was finished and sat back down, getting out her sunscreen.

"You look pretty neat, Rachel," I commented.

I saw her in a blue one-piece bathing suit that was identical to her red one.

"He's right, Rachel," Jimmy agreed.

"Thanks, boys," She said to us.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

Unlike last time at Serena's villa, I didn't feel embarrassed at all about someone (especially Mathew and Jimmy) saying that I looked good in a swimsuit of all outfits. The boys _were_ right after all -- I did look pretty neat in a bathing suit; I even thought so myself. I had done a lot of Karate training all throughout my life -- more than enough to a point that I felt real comfortable when wearing a swimsuit.

"Do you mind the color?" I asked Mathew.

"No, but you know what's kind of ironic?" Mathew said to me.

"What's that?" I asked.

"You're wearing my sister's favorite color," Mathew replied.

"I am?" I said, looking down at my blue bathing suit.

"Yep," Mathew simply responded.

"Same goes for you, Kudo."

I was greatly surprised! Both me _and Jimmy_ were wearing Mathew's sister's favorite color.

"Your sister's favorite color is blue?" Jimmy asked him.

"Yep, but I don't really know why," Mathew responded.

"She just likes blue I guess."

"Is that the same reason why you like red so much?" I asked him.

"Yeah, sort of," Mathew said to me.

I felt shocked inside of myself. When I first met Mathew, and took him to the beach, I had wore my red swimsuit. Later that day, I found out that I was wearing _his_ favorite color, and I had told him that red was the color that connected Jimmy and me together. Today, he told me and Jimmy that we were wearing his sister's favorite color. For myself, I had wore two bathing suits of two different colors, and both of them were favorite colors of him and his sister. The red suit I wore was the most special because the two of us already had something in common -- we both like the color, red; the blue suit I was currently wearing was not as special as the first time, but, nevertheless, it was surprising to hear.

"Where exactly _is_ your sister, Mathew?" I asked.

"She's in my home state," Mathew responded.

"Shucks," I said.

"I would've wanted to meet her."

I made it sound like no big deal to him. But I had been caught up in another conversation with Mathew that I almost forgot about the swim I wanted to take. I squeezed out some sunscreen and applied it to my entire body, except underneath my swimsuit. I turned to the boys and offered them some. They both accepted it.

"You boys coming in?" I asked.

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

"Well why not," I answered.

"Yeah, let's go," Mathew agreed.

Rachel waited for the two of us to remove our shirts. When we finished, the three of us went together into the wide ocean. Rachel and I took a dive underwater. The three of us had the times of our lives while we had that refreshing swim. It was a hot morning after all. When the three of us had resurfaced, I took a look at Rachel. She was all wet from her hair to her feet.

_Man, she looks good when she's soaked,_ I thought.

I honestly had forgotten how good Rachel looked when she was all wet. Honestly, she looked really cute when she was covered in water.

"Rachel," I said, a little nervous.

"Yeah?" She said, looking at me.

Water was dripping from her hair, her face, her swimsuit, and her arms.

"For some reason, I've forgotten how good you look when you're wet," I said to her.

I saw her blush. Rachel's cheeks had turned red from what I said to her. She smiled from ear to ear and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

"Thanks, Jimmy," She said to me.

"I also have forgotten the last time we went to the beach together."

She was right about that, for sure. Not counting the times I was really Conan, it had been a long while since the two of us had been to a beach together. I didn't really mind having another friend tagging along with us, that being Mathew when he met Rachel. I threw my arm around her shoulders and Rachel threw her arm around my back. She lay her head on my shoulder. I knew we were going to be together, especially after she forgave me for my explanation of why I was gone for so long.

"I can tell we're gonna be together for a long time, Rachel," I said to her.

"Me too, Jimmy," Rachel agreed with me.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

I had totally agreed with Jimmy 100 percent. We both knew how right we were when Jimmy said he could tell we would be together for a long time. I gave Jimmy a warm embrace and a passionate kiss. When we finished, I noticed Mathew looking at us. I could tell he was a teeny bit jealous, but overall, he was happy that I was back together with the man I love.

"You know," I said to Mathew.

"You could be doing the same thing as me and Jimmy with Serena."

"Yeah, I know," Mathew said to us.

"So, when are you gonna do it?" I asked.

"I honestly don't know," Mathew replied.

We decided to head back to our spot. When we got back, we dried off and sat down, relaxing. I could feel Mathew's arm around my shoulders. I noticed he gave Jimmy a hand sign and a wink of his eye to let him know he wasn't competing against Jimmy for my heart, seeing as Mathew already knew I was taken.

"I'll tell you what," Mathew said to me.

I looked at him, a little stumped.

"Since you and Kudo are gonna be together for a long time, I can tell that you and I will be great friends for a long time as well."

"I couldn't agree with you more," I said, smiling ear to ear at him.

"Especially since we always seem to chat with each other."

I gave Mathew a hug and he returned the favor. Luckily, Jimmy didn't mind me hugging Mathew at all.

"I can also tell you and Serena will be together for a long time like me and Jimmy will be," I said to him.

"Yeah, I sure hope so," Mathew said.

The two of us knew it was a little early for predictions on Mathew's relationship with Serena, but me and Jimmy being together for a long time was 100 percent definite, for sure.

End of chapter.

(Okay, hope you enjoyed it. The next time I update, it'll be the end of this story. That'll be definite.)


	17. More Time Together

(Okay, here's the last chapter of "Note to Lunch". Hope you all will enjoy this installment. Thanks to **Detective Conan Addict** for reviewing. Hope I'll get more from other readers. For now, just enjoy this chapter. I guarantee you readers that you will be in for another surprise while you read the next chapter.)

After time had passed, Rachel and I got into yet another conversation with each other.

"You know something?" Rachel said to me.

"I can tell we're gonna become true friends instead of 'great friends' like you said."

"I'd like to think so," I said.

"Oh, I know we will," Rachel assured me.

She gave me a soft kiss on my cheek to let me know how right she was -- even if I knew all along how right she was from the start.

"You didn't mind, did you?" I asked Jimmy.

"No, not one time," Jimmy responded.

"Since you and Mathew are gonna be true friends, I'm not going nuts on you just wanting to be friends with him."

"I do plan on spending some nights with Mathew occasionally," Rachel said to him.

"How often?" Jimmy asked her.

"We both agreed on twice a month," I said.

"Don't worry, Jimmy," Rachel assured him.

"We aren't seeing each other, I just want to spend some time with Mathew as well, but I want to spend my free time with both of you boys equally. I even gave Mathew a few conditions anytime he wants me to spend the night with him."

"You know, you can spend time with me and him like how we're doing right now," Jimmy said to me.

"I know that," Rachel said to him.

"And you're right, but I've been thinking about just by myself. But trust me, I'm definitely not seeing him. Besides, I can imagine us being true friends, but I _can't_ imagine the two of us married."

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

"Right, Mathew?" I asked him.

"Honestly, yeah, I can't imagine that either," Mathew said to me.

"Even if you're a super sweet girl, not to mention cute and attractive."

I blushed when he said that I was attractive. I still knew he wasn't trying to make Jimmy angry, embarrass myself or anything else.

"Thanks for the comments," I said, even if he was really right.

I looked onward to the ocean again. The sun was still shining brightly in the sky. I looked at my bathing suit and it was just about dry.

"You boys up for another swim?" I asked.

"Sure," Mathew said.

"I think I'll stay here," Jimmy said.

"You're not coming in with me like you normally do?" I asked.

"Well, maybe for a little while," Jimmy said, changing his mind.

"For a minute, I honestly thought you were testing me by staying behind while Mathew and I went for another swim." I said.

"No," Jimmy said, laughing a little.

"I wouldn't do anything like that."

The three of us went back into the water. I decided to call it one last swim before I decided to go back to Jimmy's house. I had spent a lot of time with Jimmy since Mathew found him for me, but I wanted to spend some time alone with him as well. But one thing remained official: regardless of all the nights he wanted me to spend at his place, and all the time we spend alone together, we'd stay as friends, and not have an affair with each other.

"Rachel, are you coming back to my place?" Jimmy asked me.

"Mm-hmm," I replied.

I looked over at Mathew and he was still smiling; I could tell he was happy for me.

"Don't worry, I'll spend some alone time with you, Mathew," I said to him.

"Thanks, Rachel," Mathew said to me.

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

We decided to stop after the three of us had spent over 45 minutes in the water. Rachel and I went over to rinse off together. Mathew stayed behind and said he'd shower at his apartment.

"You can go first, Rachel," I said to her.

"Thanks, Jimmy," She said to me.

I watched her turn on the water and step underneath. The cold water trinkled down her body while she rinsed off. I was patiently waiting for her to finish when I saw her moving her fingers back and forth at me, telling me to join her.

"Care to join me, Jimmy?" Rachel asked sweetly.

My face turned red! I didn't expect her to offer me to rinse off with her.

"S-S-Sure," I said.

_No guts, no glory,_ I thought to myself.

Holding back my nervousness, I slowly walked underneath the trinkling down water, and stood in front of Rachel.

"This feels like we're showering together," I said to her.

"Yeah," Rachel said to me.

"But if we were in your bathtub or my bathtub, we'd _really_ be showering together."

Honestly, she was right. I smiled at her and she smiled back. We hugged and kissed each other, ignoring the cold water that trinkled down our bodies. Rachel looked so cute when she was all wet; her wet hair in her face, water dripping from herself, the pretty face she always had, how smooth her skin felt everytime I touched her, and best of all, her beautiful cerulean eyes that matched the water we were underneath.

"I love you, Jimmy," Rachel said to me.

"I love you too, Rachel," I said back to her.

We finished rinsing ourselves, turned off the water, and dried ourselves off. I put my shirt back on, but Rachel kept her swimsuit on so it could dry off. I held out my hand to Rachel and she gently grabbed it. We gave each other a quick kiss before we went back to our spot to pack up and go.

End of chapter.

(Okay, that's a wrap. Hope you all enjoyed this. Leave those reviews, and I hope they're good.)


	18. Loving Each Other Again

(Alright, here's the last chapter. Yep, I've decided to put _two_ chapters up instead of just one.)

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

Jimmy and I held each other's hands while we walked back to our spot. Sure enough, we noticed Mathew sitting by himself. I put my hand on his shoulder. He looked over when he felt it.

"Hey, set to leave?" I asked.

"Yeah," Mathew simply responded.

The three of us packed up our stuff. When I finished packing my stuff, I put on my clothes over my bathing suit and we started walking home. I thought Jimmy and I might drop off Mathew at his apartment before I go back to Jimmy's place for awhile, then maybe spend the night at Mathew's apartment.

"Rachel," Mathew said to me.

"If it's not too much trouble to ask, you wanna spend the night with me?"

"Well, sure, why not," I responded.

"But just remember what I told you, okay?"

"Don't worry, I still remember," Mathew assured me.

"Okay, just checking," I said.

I offered him my hand since he was the only one who was empty-handed, and his beach towel draped around his shoulders.

"Care to hold my other hand?" I asked.

"I just thought I'd offer since you're the only one who's empty-handed, and just show you how much of a true friend I can be."

"Sure," Mathew said, looking a little nervous.

When he gently grabbed my hand, I gave Jimmy a wink of the eye to let him know that I wasn't doing any lovey-dovey stuff with Mathew. The three of us reached Mathew's apartment and we dropped him off. When we walked away to Jimmy's house, I wanted to spend some more alone time with him, and some with Mathew to still show him how thankful I still was about him finding Jimmy for me.

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

When we dropped Mathew off at his apartment, I took Rachel back to my place like she wanted. I knew she wanted to love me some more; I didn't mind her wanting to spend the night with Mathew -- after all, she _did_ spend the night with me last night.

"I'm glad you're not going berserk on me wanting to spend the night with Mathew, Jimmy," Rachel told me.

"Hey," I said.

"You spent last night with me, I was kind of hoping that it was going to be tonight as well, but hey, sometimes once is enough."

"Listen, I promise we won't have an affair," Rachel said to me.

"He gave me his word, and I trust him, 140 percent."

"Okay then," I said, keeping a small warning from Rachel.

I did trust Mathew, but some part of myself didn't.

"Did you want to love me some more, Rachel?" I asked.

"Yeah," Rachel simply responded.

We held each other close to our bodies. I gently pressed myself against Rachel's chest.

"Does it hurt?" I softly asked.

"No," Rachel whispered.

"Let me know if it does," I said softly to Rachel.

She nodded her head and continued to focus all her thoughts on me. I missed this, even if it was last night. Rachel and I gazed into each other's eyes. Jimmy closed his window curtains so nobody could see us.

"Mmm," Rachel softly purred as we moved in closer to each other.

We kissed each other on the lips. I really enjoyed Rachel's kisses for sure. I pushed the straps of her tanktop down her shoulders and arms in an attempt to take it off. I looked at her to see if I _could_ take it off. She smiled and nodded her head up and down. I didn't care that Rachel was still wearing her swimsuit underneath -- I wanted to see her body.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

"Do you mind if I still have my bathing suit on?" I asked.

Jimmy nodded a "no".

"Keep it on, Rachel," He whispered.

Jimmy and I leaned in and kissed each other's lips again. I could feel Jimmy's fingers pushing the straps of my swimsuit down my shoulders. I stopped him and pulled them back up.

"I thought you wanted me to keep my bathing suit on," I said.

"I did, I just thought I'd test you for a little fun," Jimmy said to me.

"Don't," I softly said, softly chuckling to myself.

I removed Jimmy's shirt and lay my head on his chest. I loved and missed him so much. Mathew really acted like the Jimmy I wanted when he's away from his cases, but he wouldn't take the place of the _real_ Jimmy I knew.

"I love you," I whispered to him.

"I love you too, Rachel," Jimmy whispered back.

He gently rubbed my back, and gently tried to slip his hand underneath my swimsuit. I didn't try to take it out.

"Just don't touch my breasts," I whispered to him.

"Touch or rub me wherever you want, everywhere but my breasts and my middle section."

"You're too beautiful, Rachel," Jimmy said, softly and changing the subject, even if he followed what I told him.

"Thank you," I whispered back.

We leaned in and kissed once again.

"Rachel, there's something I wanna show you," Jimmy said to me.

"What's that?" I asked.

(Jimmy's P.O.V.)

I took Rachel's hand and led her to the backyard. I recently had a pool installed -- it was about the same size as the one we saw at Serena's villa when I was still Conan.

"Jimmy, since when did you have a pool installed?" Rachel asked, looking shocked.

"Just yesterday when Mathew found me," I answered.

"Care to come in?"

She remained silent for a while.

"Sure," Rachel finally said.

She quickly took off her shorts and then, the two of us walked to the pool's edge, holding each other's hands again.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah," Rachel answered.

Holding hands, we both jumped into the water. We splashed each other playfully again and again. Rachel and I even hugged and kissed each other several times. I really wanted to see her wet one more time before she left to spend the night at Mathew's place.

"Jimmy," Rachel said.

"I'm glad you're looking inside of your heart and letting me spend the night with Mathew and not giving me a hard time about this."

"Hey, since you spent the night at my place yesterday, it's okay if you don't this time," I said.

"If you want to be happy and hang out with him, go ahead, I'm not gonna stop you -- especially after the conditions you gave him."

"Did you overhear me telling them?" Rachel asked.

"No," I answered.

"I figured out what you told him from memory."

Rachel believed what I told her; after all, I was serious -- I didn't overhear her telling Mathew about the conditions she was strict about if he offered her to spend a night or two with him each month, which is what they agreed on.

"You won't barge in on us, will you?" Rachel asked.

"No, if you trust him, I trust him," I assured her.

(Rachel's P.O.V.)

It put a smile in my heart to hear him say that. Normally, he'd tell me something about Holmes or Conan Doyle like usual, but after what we both went through, he had been talking about both of them less and less. For some reason, I kind of missed it, but not really. I would take the new Jimmy anyday.

"Did you tell him when you'd be at his apartment, Rachel?" Jimmy asked me.

"No," I said.

"But I'm gonna be there at about 5 p.m."

I looked at my watch and it was only 3:30 p.m. I had an hour and a half before I was supposed to be down there. I remained at Jimmy's house 35 minutes later, then grabbed my stuff, and left for Mathew's apartment.

"Thanks, Jimmy," I said before I left.

"For all this affection you're showing me, plus all this fun I've been having with you and Mathew."

I still loved him, especially for not giving me a hard time when I decided to spend time with another friend. Then, I gave him a kiss good-bye and walked to Mathew's apartment. I arrived there 35 minutes later and knocked on his door.

"Hey, Rachel -- you're early," Mathew said when he answered it.

"Yeah, thought I'd get here a little early," I replied.

"Thanks for coming to spend the night with me," Mathew said to me.

"You're welcome," I said, smiling at him.

"As long as you remember the conditions I told you."

"Don't worry, I won't even touch your clothes," Mathew assured me.

We spent most of the evening chatting with each other; I even cooked some stuff for him so he could sample some of my cooking to see what he thought -- and he liked it. For most of the evening, we had our arms wrapped around each other's shoulders; occasionally, we hugged each other, and we kissed each other on the cheek about once or twice. We didn't even want to shower together, but I did accept his offer for a massage on my shoulders after we both finished our showers. Normally, I would've remained in my sleepclothes, but since I still had my bathing suit with me, I decided to change into it. The reason why was because Mathew had cranked the heater up a tiny bit, but he told me he'd set it back to normal before we went to bed.

"Rachel, you look good," Mathew said to me.

"Thank you," I said.

"You ready?" Mathew asked me.

"Mm-hmm," I simply responded.

(end Rachel's P.O.V.)

I placed my hands on Rachel's shoulders and gently squeezed them with my hands. I didn't care if she was in a swimsuit, especially since she normally wears it to swim, but I most likely thought it was because I cranked the heater up a tiny bit.

"Oooohhh," Rachel purred after a few minutes had passed.

"This feels nice, but not as nice as the time I was at the hot springs."

"Hot springs?" I asked.

"Mm-hmm," Rachel answered.

"For my dad's college class reunion; I should take you there someday."

"I'd be honored to go," I said.

"Just let me know when you will go."

"Deal," Rachel said to me.

I continued Rachel's massage. 20 minutes later, she told me to stop. Right after she changed out of her bathing suit, I heard her ask me something.

"By the way, did you turn up the heater just so I'd wear my swimsuit?" Rachel asked me.

"No, I was just feeling a little cold," I responded.

Rachel gave me a warm embrace and I returned the favor.

"Do you mind if I sleep with you in your bed?" She asked me.

"But, wouldn't that qualify as sleeping with each other?" I asked.

"No, if we had our clothes off, _then_ we'd be sleeping with each other," Rachel assured me.

I let her climb in and we went off to sleep. I slept on the right side, while Rachel slept on the left. The bed was just enough room for holding one last person.

"Night, Rachel," I said.

"Night, Mathew," Rachel said to me.

"And thanks for being such a great friend to me."

She kissed me on the cheek and I repaid the favor to her. Right after that, we dozed off to sleep.

The end.

(All right, it's over. Hope you enjoyed this.)


End file.
